


The Zabini Twin

by YayImaHufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-12-07 11:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YayImaHufflepuff/pseuds/YayImaHufflepuff
Summary: Nothing you recognise belongs to me, it all belongs to JK Rowling. She created the world, I just play in it.So this plunnie has been floating around my head since I started writing fanfiction oh so many years ago and I am finally able to put ideas to screen in a way that I feel will do it justice woop!I don't know what kind of parings I'm going to end up with so I'm playing it by ear. Also in this fic. Hermione is black, her experiences and thoughts and feelings may reflect my own more closely in this fic because of that and if this isn't to your taste then I will bid you adieu.





	1. Prologue

**30 th September 1981**

 

The knock on the front door roused Severus from his chair wondering who could be at his house since few knew where he lived. Hurrying to occlude his mind in case _He_ was at the door, Severus was brought up short when he opened the door to Narcissa Malfoy and Portia Zabini.

                “To what do I owe the pleasure at such an hour?” Severus drawled, his shrewd black eyes taking in the two women, both tall and thin with an air of aristocracy about them, but one pale and blonde and the other dark skinned with smooth black curls cascading down her back.

                “I need you to hide her.” Portia shifted her daughter in her arms and Severus looked down at the small cloaked figure then back up to the women.

                “Severus please,” Narcissa pleaded. Severus rolled his eyes then took a few steps back allowing the older women into his house.

 

Narcissa and Portia stopped in the middle of his sitting room and Severus indicated they sit.

                “How are the boys?” Severus asked pointedly as he analysed the two women. Narcissa blushed but lifted her chin, recognising the thinly veiled threat.

                “Draco is well, thank you. We celebrated his first birthday a few months ago… Lucius noticed your absence.” Severus kept his face impassive as Narcissa responded with her own threat.

                “Lucius understands that The Dark Lord sets many tasks that his Death Eaters are not privy to.” Narcissa paled and Portia brushed her hair back nervously, neither woman was a Death Eater, but both their husbands were followers.

                “Severus, I would not come to you if it was not necessary,” Portia cut in, shortening the clever word play between the two individuals who had both won the ‘Snake tongue’ prize in their respective years at Hogwarts.

                “Indeed,” Severus drawled, turning to face Portia and indicating she sit.

                “You know _He_ holds the prophecy of the Potter brat in high esteem-,”

                “It could be either the Potter brat or the Longbottom one, but it seems The Dark Lord has chosen Potter,” Severus interrupted, not hiding his distaste at the fact The Dark Lord had settled on killing Lily Potter’s son and by default, Lily Potter also.

                “Well, when he decided on the Potter boy I visited a Seer at my brother’s insistence. She spoke a prophecy to me,” Portia murmured, and Severus couldn’t help but roll his eyes, but he stayed silent. “Two pure children from opposing sides a ‘child with eyes of gold’ and a ‘child with hair of flame’ will complete the Golden trio and aid The Chosen One in vanquishing the dark lord,” Portia muttered.

                “So a Weasley will help, amazing, what does this have to do with you?” Severus asked. Portia bit her lip and then turned her daughter around on her lap removing the cloak from her head.

 

Severus looked down at the girl with nothing but boredom showing on his face and he was glad he was so practiced at controlling his emotions, because the cherubic two-year old was gazing at him with bright gold eyes with her face surrounded by a mass of smooth black curls.

                “When?”

                “When she first displayed her magic,” Portia answered.

                “Why are you involving me?”

                “As soon as _He_ finds out he will have her killed Severus. Luther heard the prophecy also and laughed. I have been lucky Luther was out of the house all day yesterday while I dithered.

                “Zabini was out with the Lestranges,” Severus muttered absentmindedly as he analysed the girls face. She was truly a beautiful child, she had the smooth black curls of her mother and twin brother, her skin was slightly lighter than her mother’s having a caramel pigment instead, but the eyes were something else entirely. Her iris started around her pupil the brightest gold and darkened steadily while flecked through with Zabini green.

                “Will you help?” Portia asked, her tone almost begging.

                “Why me?” Severus sighed.

                “Because you know ways to change her appearance on a more long-term basis, while also being good enough at occlumency to hide her,” Portia responded.

                “And what of the Weasley child? You would leave them without warning?” Severus raised his eyebrow a hint of a smirk around his mouth.

                “As long as the golden eyed child doesn’t appear, Luther will have no need to inform The Dark Lord of the prophecy. I begged him to keep quiet, lest others start to look further into recent prophecies and draw conclusions as to why The Dark Lord was so concerned,” Portia hissed. Severus nodded and began tapping his finger on his chin.

                “Luther does not have the best occlumency shields Portia, The Dark Lord will know.”

                “And this is why I need you to hide he…and then alter my memory,” Portia said resolutely.

                “Okay,” Severus relented. “Would you care to do the honours in sending your daughter sleep? I will glamour her and then hide her in the muggle world. At Severus’ words, Portia’s eyes widened and her arms tightened around her child. “Today Portia, Luther must return to find his daughter unresponsive in her bed if it is to work,” Severus nearly growled.

 

Narcissa rolled her eyes and cast a deep-sleep charm over the child and Severus got to work. Once upon a time the Prince’s had been masters of transfiguration and Potions. Severus himself favoured Potions but that didn’t mean he hadn’t explored every inch of transfiguration. It was with this family knowledge that he summoned one of his mother’s old transfiguration tomes he had once perused and located the spell for a long-lasting glamour. When he felt Narcissa peering over his shoulder he snapped the book shut and glared at her.

                “Narcissa, as I’m sure you are aware you will not be retaining any true memories of tonight nor any memories of the golden eyed child. The more involved you become the harder your obliviation will be,” Severus deadpanned. Narcissa coloured a little at his tone but stepped back regardless. Given space, Severus withdrew his true wand and began murmuring the long incantation, his velvet voice smooth as a stream of blue light enveloped the girl.

 

Portia watched with trepidation as changes began to settle over her daughter. The most obvious change was the girl’s hair. Instead of the smooth black ringlets, her hair lightened a few shades and became a wild and unruly mess of brown frizzy hair. Dark freckles appeared across her nose, and when Severus gently opened one of her eyes, the iris was a milky brown as opposed to gold or Zabini green. Severus glanced up at Portia towards the end of the spell and noticing the deep sadness within her eyes added something extra with another flick of his wand.

                “What did you do, she barely looks any different?” Portia asked when she noticed the change in the wand movements followed by a green light.

                “Patience Portia… I added a condition to her glamour and I see no reason to alter her appearance too drastically, she is a baby after all. At such a time when the world is safe from _Him_ the glamour will begin to fall. I will tune the condition into your memory charms also. Do not fret _He_ will not know,” Severus spoke calmly, trying not to cause further anguish to a woman already torn.

                “Thank you Severus,” Portia whispered before she bent to place a lingering kiss on her daughter’s forehead whispering a few words to her. “Find her a loving family… I will ensure that she is financed for.”

                “No need. The smaller the paper trail the better in this case,” Severus cut in and Portia nodded sadly.

 

The final half an hour was spent in relative calm. Severus moved the sleeping infant to his bedroom as Portia summoned her elf and then Severus modified the memories of both women. When they left, it was with a watertight memory of visiting Snape for help with some household potions, which both women had done in the past. The last Portia remembered of her daughter, she had green eyes and was soundly sleeping in the cot opposite her twin brother while Narcissa had no memory or thought of a gold-eyed babe.

 

                “Mister Snape be having a job for Nippy?” Portia’s elf asked causing Severus to turn to face the elf.

                “You are to aid your mistress by bringing me a 2 year old infant that has very recently deceased,” Severus ordered, ignoring the deep seated unease he felt at the dark magic he would have to do. Nippy’s eyes widened but she nodded and then disappeared with a crack, reappearing seconds later cradling a limp child.

                “The family?” Severus asked.

                “I removed the babe from a house with a dark mark sir,” Nippy responded sadly. Severus just nodded before he sliced into his hand and allowed a single spot of blood to land on the child’s forehead. From there he worked quick, his mouth chanting the words as his wand formed a hypnotic pattern as he glamoured the unfortunate child to look exactly as the Zabini girl did. Upon completion Severus felt a tug as the blood droplet disappeared into the girls forehead and he knew that he had tied the glamour to himself. As long as he lived the glamour would hold.

                “Nippy, place the girl in the Zabini girl’s crib and come back,” Severus ordered. Nippy looked on sadly but did as she was bid. When she reappeared, Severus didn’t hesitate to obliviate the poor thing giving her memories of falling asleep in her cupboard before she was summoned to collect potions from Severus.

 

With his house empty of all but the sleeping babe upstairs Severus closed his eyes to think. Few individuals knew that his father still had family and only he knew of a cousin many times removed that would raise the child well, it helped that the man his cousin had married was black and hopefully that would deflect any questions about the girl’s colouring. Without giving himself more time to consider Severus collected the infant and disapparated to the childless home of his fourth cousin Mary Granger.

                “Hello?” The woman asked politely as she opened the door. Severus had never made himself known, but knew of the woman’s struggles to bear children. Pointing his wand carefully he imperioed the woman so she allowed him into her house then he set about altering her memory.

 

Severus turned away from cousin’s his house having implanted a series of strong memory charms over the couple that made them believe that the girl was their true born daughter and that they were moving away to open their own dentist surgery. He knew that the Granger’s had few friends and no other family and so before he left he snagged some information regarding their bank accounts and fabricated a letter to The Granger’s that would inform them they would be receiving a monthly stipend from a silent investor into their practice.

 

When he popped into existence at his house Severus threw up wards that would turn away anyone who would darken his doorstep that evening save for Albus Dumbledore and The Dark Lord.

 

*****TZT*****

 

It was a few days later when news trickled down that the Zabini’s eldest daughter had been discovered dead. Crowded around the Malfoy dining room table Severus kept his face impassive and his occlumency shields watertight as he listened to Portia’s pleading with The Dark Lord to go away to deal with her grief with her family. _He_ had agreed but not without an ultimate sacrifice on her part.

                “ _If_ you go… You will leave Luther behind and you will never find lasting love again.” The Dark Lord had smiled at this and Severus felt a tickle of magic down the back of his neck, this was not a compromise this was a curse, but he held his tongue, he did not wish to face Lord Voldemort’s wrath when he was only just toeing the line.

                “My Lord… I _need_ to,” Portia begged from her end of the table. Luther watched her with careful eyes but Severus knew he wished that his wife would take Blaise and run.

                “Well by all means go, deal with your grief… But before we do… Let us toast to her memory,” The Dark Lord hissed. He had a smile on his face but Severus knew those smiles were false, regardless he raised his glass of wine in from of him. As one the Death Eaters spoke.

                “To Blou Zabini.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 23/04/2019

__

****Updated 23/04/2019****

**24 th August 1998**

**8:00**

 

                “Hermione!” Harry’s voice cut through my jet lagged sleep and I couldn’t help but groan as I buried my face further into my pillow, pulling my sheet over my head as I did, couldn’t Harry read? I had left a note on the kitchen table when I’d dragged myself in to let him know I was home. Then I remembered as Harry’s footsteps approached my bedroom that I had neglected to add a time to that note, so with only two hours sleep I dragged myself out of bed and opened the door to the man who was practically my brother.

                “Hey Harry,” I said happily, rubbing my eyes with my free hand. Regardless of how annoying Harry could be, I would always be happy to see him. When Harry’s first response wasn’t to jump on me with a bone crushing hug I stopped rubbing my eyes to investigate what the hold-up was only to be shocked further when Harry skittered back a few steps as his hand flew to his wand.

 

                “What happened to you when you took Polyjuice potion in second year and why?” Harry questioned icily.

                “Harry?” My voice sounded confused as I eyed his wand warily.

                “Answer the question,” Harry said tightly, and I just rolled my eyes as I placed my hands on my hips.

                “I turned myself into a cat because the hair I’d obtained from Bulstrode’s robes in duelling club was that of her pet cat,” I sighed before I glared at him. “Now what the hell is going on?” Harry nodded his head seeming satisfied but still confused.

                “Have you got a mirror in there?” Harry asked.

                “Yes, why?” Harry rolled his eyes and frogmarched me to the mirror where I had to choke down a scream, managing to transform it into a gasp at the last second.

 

The reflection in the mirror was not the one I had remembered going to sleep with, well it was, but there were significant changes. Other than a slightly darker caramel complexion due to being in Australia, the smallest change was the lack of my usual number of freckles, instead I had only a fine dusting of what my mum used to call “beauty spots”. The shape of my eyebrows had sharpened giving them a more aristocratic curve and my lips were plumper, parting over white teeth that were straighter than I’d ever known them to be.

 

The biggest change I could see were the colour of my eyes. What had once been a milk-chocolate brown, a warm and comforting colour, was now a jarring amber with a bright gold ring around my pupil and flecks of pea green throughout my iris.

                “What the fuck?” I whispered and hesitantly I reached my hands up to my silk hair wrap, almost sick with a hope that the unruly nest of brown curls I had been cursed with, had been miraculously tamed with all the other changes. My unspoken wish was granted when I pulled the wrap away and my hair cascaded down my back and hung to my waist in silky black curls.

                “Hermione what’s going on?” Harry asked, appearing in the mirror behind me. As my eyes met Harry’s I deliberated everything I had learned in Australia and then sighed before blinking and turning away from my reflection.

 

                “I found my parents a week ago and tried to bring their memories back, but before I did, I had to use legilimency just to check that I wouldn’t do any damage. There was a stronger memory charm intact in the depths of their mind, a really strong obliviation that superseded mine,” I explained quietly. Harry’s green eyes met mine without flinching as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

                “You sound like you know something about the caster,” Harry said, delicately as if he was trying not to prod, but definitely trying to get information. Unbidden the image of the greasy potions professor sprang into my mind and I grimaced.

                “Severus Snape took over the apothecary in Diagon Alley didn’t he?” I finally said as I cast a meaningful glance over my friend and was not surprised to see that Harry’s mouth dropped open in shock.

 

***

 

_Dear Professor Snape,_

_If you have any time to meet with me today in Diagon Alley, there is a situation I wish for you to shed some light on._

_Sincerely_

_Hermione Granger_

I sent the missive off with Harry’s new barn owl and then proceeded to dress myself in casual robes, while trying to distract my mind from who my potential parents were. Severus Snape was bound to know their identity since it was his magical signature that was responsible for the memory charm on The Grangers. As I thought about the people who raised me I couldn’t help but notice that my features which had always been distant from theirs from the beginning, were nothing like theirs anymore. To add to that the gold eyes that glowed back at me could only have a magical origin, potentially even a pureblood origin. After everything that had happened and now everything I had discovered, I was strangely grateful for the gradual distancing I’d forced on the Grangers by going to Hogwarts, it had made it that much easier to leave them where they were in Australia. They were happy and that was that.

 

The kitchen of Grimmauld place was as loud and boisterous as usual but when I walked in a sudden silence fell over the kitchen until Fred and George let out twin wolf whistles.

                “Shut up Gred and Forge,” I snarked as I blinked at the crowd of Weasleys who must have just arrived and at my words, the silence was broken. Looking around I saw that Molly continued to busy herself around the kitchen while Ginny and Harry had a quiet whispered conversation in the corner. I couldn’t help but blush at the obvious intimacy of their moment. Fred and George were being loud, showing off a new piece of merchandise to Ron, who had his arm draped loosely around the slender shoulders of Luna Lovegood and I couldn’t help but smile. This was what home felt like.

 

                “Hello dear,” Molly said kindly as she hurried to pull me into a hug. I just smiled and melted into the Motherly cuddle of the Weasley matriarch that smelt like warm cookies and the Burrow.

                “Isn’t this weird?” I asked softly as I realised that Molly had treated me no different than normal.

                “Oh Hermione, I’ve seen weird. I raised Fred and George remember… this is nothing,” Molly said softly before she tapped me gently on the cheek and bustled off. After deliberating the table, I took my seat opposite Ron and Luna and Luna beamed at me.

                “Hello Hermione,” Luna said, her voice as airy and light as ever. I simply smiled, my eyes flickering between Ron and Luna as I raised an eyebrow.

                “Hello Luna…Ron… When did this develop then?” I asked with a soft grin.

 

If I was honest with myself, me and Ron had never been compatible, and I knew that. Everything that had happened between us had been because of the war and the fact that we only really had each other to lean on when we were both doing our best to prop Harry up on our shoulders. It was quite refreshing to see Ron no longer bitter and angry and opening up. Luna had clearly mellowed him out. I could see it in the way he looked at her with adoration as she launched into a tale of Flibberwings pulling her and Ron together some time after the trials.

                “Hermione, there’s a letter here for you,” Harry said softly from behind me and I turned. I could tell he wasn’t expecting the daunting colour of my eyes from his slight flinch but neither of us commented and I took the letter with a grateful smile.

                “Thanks Harry,” I said softly before I opened it to see my ex-professor’s spiky script.

 

_Miss Granger_

_A few memories have come back to me this morning and I must agree that we have much to talk about. I am sure you may have many questions and I aim to answer them to the best of my ability. Please meet me at the Leaky Cauldron at your earliest convenience._

_Severus._

Harry, who was reading over my shoulder whispered the word memories from behind me and I flipped the letter over, summoning a quill with a flick of my wand.

 

_Professor Snape_

_I will be at the Leaky Cauldron very shortly_

_Hermione._

 

Attaching my letter to Oscar, I let the bird fly and turned my attention to my breakfast, draining my coffee before scarfing down the eggs before I sent my dirty dishes flying into the sink.

                “Do you want me to come with you?” Harry asked. Ron looked up with concern in his eyes and I deliberated his request silently. I had to weigh up Harry’s attitude with regards to Snape with Snape’s disdain for Harry and I shook my head.

                “I’ll be fine on my own Harry. I got this,” I grinned as I stood up, ruffling his hair as I passed him on my way out of the kitchen.

 

**10:00**

 

I stepped into the Leaky Cauldron with gritted teeth, ready for the scrutiny, but for the first time since the war, a hush didn’t fall over the patrons and I remembered that I was no longer instantly recognisable as myself. My changed eye colour and black hair wouldn’t even seem something to question amongst people who didn’t realise who I was, and thankfully, racism against skin colour wasn’t a thing in the wizarding world, in comparison to some areas of the muggle one.

 

Looking around I spotted Severus Snape standing by the bar and almost did a double take. The man had seemed to have had a complete turnaround when it came to his outward appearance. Instead of the overgrown bat costume he had once preferred, he was dressed in simple robes of dark grey and his trademark greasy, black hair was no longer hanging to his collar and was cropped short by his ears. The new hairstyle hadn’t made his hair any less greasy, all it had done was expose the vicious scarring caused by Nagini’s bite. Looking at the vicious crisscrossed scaring from the repeated bite wounds I felt a swift wave of guilt and pride when I remembered the silent blood clotting spell I’d sent his way and the anti-venom potions I’d forced down his neck before applying copious amounts of dittany and running off after Harry. Pride because the man was still alive, guilt because I could have done more.

                “Professor Snape?” I called as I stepped up next to the man. He started and then turned to sneer at me automatically before his sneer froze on his face and his eyes widened.

                “Miss Granger?” I nodded and went to ask him about the situation but Snape held up his hand, silencing me automatically.

                “Tom, where did you say the guests were?” Snape asked and I tried not to display my shock. Apparently, a near death experience had greatly humbled the brooding bat of the dungeons, that and probably the removal of the stress surrounding his double-agent role under Voldemort.

                “Right this way Professor,” Tom said cheerfully as he led Snape and by proxy, me, towards the back rooms of the bar.

                “I’ve told you Tom, I’m no longer a Professor,” Snape ground out and I bit my lip to hold back a chuckle. Clearly the man’s countenance hadn’t changed too drastically.

 

Before Tom could respond, Snape had flung open the door to the private room and stepped in.

                “Portia. As promised,” Snape said in a droll voice as I followed in after him. I had approximately two seconds to realise that three people were stood towards the back of the room before my arms were filled with a woman whose body slammed into mine with dizzying force

                “My baby… My baby…” The woman was sobbing, but I couldn’t see past the black curls then my brain clicked.

                “Mother?” The whispered word left my mouth like a prayer and at the quiet whisper the woman pulled away and I gasped as I found myself looking into the beautiful face of Portia Zabini.

 

Every witch knew who Portia Zabini was, if not for the stories of misfortunate lovers that followed her, then for her fashion sense and multimillion-galleon business empire. Personally, I had secretly admired the woman for years. Although a pureblood, Portia Zabini’s view on blood purity were decidedly non-existent and when I’d discovered that tit-bit it had immediately warmed her to me. It was comforting as I grew up, to find a female role model. When I’d looked around the wizarding world, outside of school, there weren’t many powerful women in the magical world that were regularly in the public eye.

 

After a second I realised the striking woman was still crying as she looked at me with a hungry expression while her gaze flickered over my features. Unable to help myself, my own eyes drank in her features, recognising that we shared the same eye shape, the same lips and smile, the same jaw-line and skin complexion. Even the pea green flecks in my eyes were inherited from the woman who was quite obviously my Mother.

                “Mother?” I breathed and Portia nodded before she turned and faced me to the inhabitants of the room.

                “Blaise… Come and meet your twin sister,” Mother said before she pulled me back into her embrace and this time, I let myself relax. I let myself be comforted by the smell of the woman’s perfume, that brought a wave of nostalgia, and the feel of her arms crushing me to her tall frame as my own arms came around to hold her tight.

                “Mother, you’re going to crush her to death,” Blaise Zabini’s haughty voice came from beside us and I instantly sprung away to eye him warily.

                “Zabini,” I muttered in greeting, holding my hand out for him to shake. Blaise’s eyebrows hiked up his forehead and his head tilted to one side as he looked at me quizzically, analysing me before he took my hand and shook it once.

                “I know you, don’t I? Who are you?” Zabini questioned, crossing his arms across his chest as I began to scrutinise him.

 

His skin tone was only a shade or two darker than my own, but at the top of his jumper I could see the dark points of a tattoo that disappeared down his sleeve. My own eyebrows hiked up as I noticed that, and I couldn’t help but rub my own shoulder where my magical lioness tattoo had been placed while I was in Australia.

 

Zabini’s eyes were the same pea green as our Mother’s and we had the same nose and cheekbones, quite honestly it was ridiculous that I hadn’t noticed the similarities between us before now, considering how minor the changes to my face actually were.

                “Hermione,” I said, thrusting my chin up.

 

Zabini’s eyes bugged out of his sockets slightly and he whirled around to face the other occupants of the room, one of whom was a very shocked, spluttering, Draco Malfoy. As I recognised him I felt unease coil itself in my stomach I couldn’t help but frown as his grey eyes raked over me.

                “Holy shit… Granger?” Draco’s voice, when he found it, rocketed through a couple of octaves and I rolled my eyes as I turned away from him and looked to Zabini instead.

                “Holy shit indeed Granger,” Zabini smirked, which cause a smile to hitch onto my face as Mother and who I now realised was Narcissa Malfoy, turned on their boys to admonish them.

                “I hardly think Granger is still appropriate Zabini,” I said with a smirk in his direction as I took a tentative step forwards. Zabini smirked back at me and I felt an easy camaraderie spring to life between us.

                “Call me Blaise… Hermione,” Blaise rumbled, winking at me as we both turned to face the Malfoy’s who were arguing in the corner.

 

                “Mother… this isn’t going to work,” Malfoy suddenly blurted out and I raised an eyebrow as I looked at the panicked blonde.

                “What won’t work out?” I asked, intrigued as my gaze flickered over Narcissa Malfoy who looked horror-struck as the identity of her friend’s daughter was revealed to be the thought-to-be Muggleborn Hermione Granger.

 

Blaise looked between Malfoy and I and he grimaced as he turned to face Mother.

                “Mother, there is a lot of… bad blood… to consider where Hermione and the Malfoys are concerned,” Blaise said delicately, and I frowned at him, bad blood was a very watered down way to say ‘she was tortured on their drawing room floor’ but I pushed the thoughts away remembering the mental training I’d had that earned me my lioness tattoo.

                “What isn’t going to be a good idea? I don’t know if you are aware, but I came here for answers not more questions,” I finally said, my voice taking on a dangerous timbre as Blaise cringed away from me. Mother looked from Blaise to a cringing Draco Malfoy and then to me and sighed.

                “Hermione… take a seat please. I will explain everything.” Mother directed me to an armchair around the fire and I moved to sit willingly.

 

                “During the first world war, after the prophecy about Potter came to be Voldemort’s obsession, I heard a second prophecy about a pureblood child with red hair and a pureblood child with gold eyes who would help Potter defeat Voldemort. I thought it had nothing to do with me, until you displayed your magic and your eyes changed colour and remained that way. Terrified of what that would mean because your father, who was a Death Eater, would report back to  _him_ , I implored Snape to help me hide you,” Mother said quietly. Quietly I counted back from five so I didn’t outwardly react but then, I had already suspected that my father had been a death eater, most pureblood men of that time were.

                “I hid you with a distant relative of mine Mary Granger, who was childless and was also married to a black man, which would aid in explaining away your skin colour. People would be less likely to ask questions if you at least resembled your apparent ‘birth’ family. To cover your absence, a child from a death eater attack was transfigured to look like you and tethered to my magic and buried in your place,” Snape continued. I couldn’t help my wide eyes this time as I looked at Snape. A waspish comment on the dark magic he must have pulled off, hovered on the tip of my tongue, but I swallowed it as I remembered and considered his position at the time.

 

Between Mother and Snape, I now understood how I’d come to be adopted by the Grangers, or forced on them if you looked at it the other way, but I couldn’t fathom why Narcissa and Malfoy were stood in this very private meeting.

                “What does this have to do with Malfoy?” I eventually asked, my amber eyes moving around the room and finally settling on the boy at the back of the room. Then I spied the parchment Narcissa was attempting to keep out of sight and the pieces clicked in my head. “No! Fuck no!” I spat viciously as I jumped to my feet and stormed as far away from the Malfoys as possible.

                “Hermione...” Mother cautioned, reaching out to me with one hand, wordlessly imploring me to sit back down, but I shook my head, the careful leash I’d had on my emotions, long since snapped.

                “You’re about to tell me that there’s been a betrothal contract in the works since Malfoy and I were toddlers and as ours must have been the first one, ours must be obeyed as opposed to the other betrothal contracts Malfoy has had in place. Or am I wrong?” I snapped. A look of defeat crossed Mother’s face as she let her hand drop back to her lap while Malfoy groaned in the corner.

                “My answer is no,” I snapped, before I turned on my heel and marched out of the Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley.

 

*****TZT*****

 

I was fuming as I marched down Diagon Alley. Technically, I knew I had to get my school supplies but continued to march past the apothecary and ducked into Flourish and Blotts to calm down. Surrounded by books I suddenly felt a tingling at the edge of my magic and looked up to see Blaise standing in front of me, languidly relaxing against the shelves without a care in the world.

                “Hey Blou,” Blaise said softly.

                “Blou?”

                “It was your name, your birth name. Blou Hermione Zabini. It’s sort of why I found it in me to dislike you back at Hogwarts. A few Slytherins found it hilarious that a muggleborn had a name designated to my dead sister. I mean, Hermione isn’t exactly a common name,” Blaise muttered as he stepped up to peruse the charms section in front of me. I let the words sink in but didn’t say anything as I worked around him until, he stopped in front of a book I wanted to reach.

                “Why did you come after me Blaise,” I questioned with a huff.

                “Snape sent me. He said you might want to see a neutral face.” At his words I scoffed, and he grimaced. “Yeah, it wasn’t his best plan, but as far as mum and the Malfoy’s go, I’m as neutral as you’re going to get. Snape stayed behind to mediate, because mum was undoubtably furious. Blaise left the sentence hanging in the air and I frowned as curiosity got the best of me.

                “Why?”

                “Well, Narcissa and Draco got into a row about the betrothal and Malfoy shouted about the fact that he still hears you screaming at night?” Blaise said with a raised eyebrow. When I deigned not to comment he continued with his tale. “So, mum asked why Draco hears your screams and it came out about the torture, their only saving grace was that neither of them was in a position to stop what was happening and neither of them actively participated.” Blaise’s words dragged up the memory and I closed my eyes and began to count as Bellatrix’s mad cackle cut to the forefront of my mind and slowly the sound retreated, and I glared at my brother who was watching me with thinly veiled anger in his eyes.

                “I learned to get over that particular moment, I’d appreciate you not bringing it up. We were in a war, I was lucky to survive without being thrown to Greyback or Avada’d on the spot,” I said quietly as I pulled down a few texts and walked towards the desk to pay.

 

Blaise was silent as I paid for my items and then on a whim collected the schoolbooks that I’d need for my classes, as I went to sling the satchel containing the shrunk books over my shoulder, Blaise took it and carried it out the shop for me before he turned down the street.

                “What are you doing?” I asked, rolling my eyes as I caught up to Blaise.

                “Helping my baby sister, what does it look like?” Blaise smirked, causing me to bristle at the endearment.

                “ _Baby sister_?” I asked indignantly.

                “You were born half an hour after me, and so you were born on the 19th September, while _I_ was born on the 18th, hence, _baby_ sister,” Blaise teased, and I just groaned. Half an hour difference did not justify the use of childish nicknames, but I chose not to argue. Being around Blaise was soothing and when I thought about it, I could still feel my magic humming pleasantly and I assumed it was due to the familial proximity, although I’d never heard of anything of the like before. I resolved to see if Fred and George knew more about twin magic.

 

After an hour of wandering around Diagon Alley, we’d acquired all our school things without too much fuss and Blaise heaved out a massive sigh as we approached The Leaky Cauldron.

                “What?” I asked, already fearing the answer he was about to give me from the look on his face.

                “Don’t jump down my throat before I get the words out okay?” Blaise requested softly and I nodded as he sat down on a bench around the corner from the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron.

                “Okay,” I nodded as I sat next to him and waited. Blaise took a deep breath and then steadied his green gaze on mine.

                “I know you and Malfoy have a very bad history together and I’d go so far to say that you both probably hate the person you were allowed to see. But this betrothal, it’s not something you can get out of easily,” Blaise sighed.

                “What do you mean?” I asked neutrally. He was right, I very much did hate the snotty, Malfoy brat, but something about Blaise’s wording about being allowed to see him as that person, gave me pause.

                “I mean that, betrothal contracts are binding, you wouldn’t believe just how binding they are, and you don’t understand the conditions under which it was made.”

                “Enlighten me then,” I deadpanned. Blaise huffed exasperatedly before he settled into his tale and I worked to keep my features decidedly neutral.

 

                “When Voldemort’s followers started having kids, a lot of betrothal contracts were made up. He wanted to make sure the next generation was well prepared, so he ‘sanctioned’ matches between families. He deliberately tried to leave me and you unmatched to anyone-,”

                “Why?”

                “Would it surprise you to know that along with being a massive racist towards blood status, Voldemort was also racist about skin colour?” Blaise questioned with a raised eyebrow and I snorted. That fact did not surprise me in the least.

                “Voldemort was raised in the muggle world. Racism against colour was very much a thing back then. It was something that surprised me when I integrated into the wizarding world, that my colour wasn’t an issue but my blood status was,” I said with a shrug. Racism was still a thing if you knew where to look but thankfully most people weren’t so ignorant and those that were, were quiet about it. Blaise didn’t say anything, but a slightly guilty look crossed his face and he drew his lip between his teeth before sighing.

                “Voldemort wanted Pansy to marry Draco because of their aesthetic, but Narcissa appealed to Lucius to have Draco matched up with you instead since the three of us were already very close as children and it would have been a painless match on all sides. That and the fact that our family is practically royalty back in Italy, the Malfoy’s are like royalty here and the Parkinson’s were a bit too ‘grabby’. Voldemort approved it, blessed it even and helped draw up the betrothal contract. It’s binding in all circumstances. Even in death Draco would have been forced to stay unmarried,” Blaise explained gently, and I did my best not to shout my disapproval.

“So what would have happened if I’d actually been dead. I’m assuming the Malfoy line would have died out with him unless he sired a ‘bastard’ and named him heir. What if I had married someone else, would it have held?” I eventually said when I’d worked through my reaction. Blaise just shrugged.

                “No one quite knows. I’m going to do my best to help you though. Maybe I’m being a selfish and self-preserving Slytherin, but you’re an adult, you could disappear off the face of the planet if you wanted to. I don’t want to lose my sister when I’ve just got her back. I’ve always remembered you and I’ve always felt slightly empty when I remembered my twin. This feeling in my magic… I never want to lose that,” Blaise said quietly. Shocked at the admission I looked at him and found him looking more vulnerable than I’d ever seen anyone and without thinking I reached out to take his hand with a small smile.

                “I promise Blaise, if I ever do run away, I’ll let you know where I go. But maybe this is me being a bull-headed Gryffindor, but I have no desire to do that. I see everything through to the end. But why did you guys throw this at me now, why not give me the chance to settle into the idea that I have a new family _before_ you threw a betrothal contract at me?” Blaise gave me an impish grin and squeezed my hand before he let it go.

                “Because, Narcissa is currently holding Lucius’ seat on the Wizengamot and Mother holds the Zabini seat. There have been talks about installing a marriage law to deal with the low numbers of wizard folk in Britain. If the numbers don’t see an incline by one year after the war, they will have no choice but to install it, and that’s if Mother can hold enough sway to stop them implementing it by Christmas,” Blaise said, lowering his voice conspiratorially as a group of witches meandered past us.

                “That’s barbaric,” I muttered, suddenly distracted from my own situation to focus on the bigger picture. “I’m assuming Narcissa and…Mother, would rather us matched together to link the families, than to be matched with any random stranger, and the marriage law wouldn’t have the strength to dissolve betrothal agreements, engagements or existing marriages.”

                “Got it in one… But I agree with you Hermione, you should have had the time to come to grips with the family thing first. I’ve quite enjoyed the past hour or two and even if you don’t run, I don’t want this whole betrothal thing to drive a wedge between you and Mother and me. We’ve missed you,” Blaise said softly, and then he left the satchel on the bench next to me and without another word walked away into the Leaky Cauldron, leaving me with my thoughts as Diagon Alley began to get busier with the midday rush.

 

**16:00**

 

Diagon Alley was emptying of people by the time I thought to move from my seat as I’d had a lot to think about, starting with the nature of my adoption. I’d already discovered the fact that I couldn’t reverse the memory charm when I decided to start my mental healing, so although the pain of leaving the people who raised me was still there, it was more of a dull ache when I thought about them. It still felt like a poor way to repay them for everything, but it was a better alternative than them turning up dead because they were linked to a child that hadn’t even been theirs. Instead of spending what would have been the rest of my life making it up to the Grangers, I now had the chance to start fresh as a Zabini, but after so many years… it felt too good to be true, but personally I didn’t have a choice.

 

Since the war, I’d become a firm believer of taking every opportunity that was given to me. My ability to accept every opportunity was part of why I had been given the lioness as my tattoo, lions were opportunistic hunters after all, but this betrothal wasn’t something I could easily grab for and run with. However, according to Blaise there wasn’t an easy way out so maybe I just had to wait and bide my time and play nice with the Malfoys until I understood everything.

 

With a bone deep sigh, I stood and stretched, flicking my wand at my packages to shrink them and place them inside my newly charmed satchel, then I turned and headed back into the Leaky.

 

Mother jumped about a mile when I reappeared in the doorway of the private room but Blaise’s restraining hand on her forearm stayed her immediate reaction to envelope me in another bone-crushing hug. As I looked around the room warily Blaise cleared his throat as he stood.

                “I sent the Malfoys away to await our owl and Snape had to get back to the apothecary,” Blaise said by way of explanation as I realised the room was significantly emptier.

                “Ah…” I said quietly as I threaded my fingers together. “Why did you send them away?”

                “I figured you’d rather not have to talk to them more-.”

                “No, I mean why did _you_ do it?” I asked. Suddenly remembering how most pureblood politics were arranged by the males.

                “You’re not going to like this because it’s going to seem sexist, but in our family usually the Male head of the family manages betrothal contracts to female family members-,” I snorted, suspecting as much but Blaise held up his hand to quiet me and I waited for more. “ _And_ a betrothal contact involving a male family member is handled by the female head. It used to all be managed by the female head actually. I think father changed the rule when you were betrothed at Voldemort’s behest.” I could only frown at those words because none of them made sense.

                “The Zabini’s have a much more liberal point of view on who should be the head of the family, but you will learn about that later,” Mother interrupted, and I just nodded while a plan formulated itself in my head.

                “Then surely that means you can nullify the betrothal and then there’s nothing to worry about,” I smiled sweetly. Blaise laughed aloud at the saccharine sweetness of my voice and Mother joined in.

                “Unfortunately, my dear, sweet little sister, that is above my power. Now come on, let’s get your stuff and get you settled into the manor.” My eyes widened in surprise and I took a quick step back.

                “Wait what?”

                “My dear, you and Blaise are to return to Hogwarts in a week. I know that you currently live with Mr Potter, but I know you’d like a place to call a home of your own… and surely you won’t begrudge a Mother one week with her only daughter that’s been missing for nearly 17 years.” I could only stare as the graceful woman I now called Mother, rose to her feet, a sad smile on her face and I nodded immediately. Only as I followed my Mother and brother from the room that it occurred to me that I’d have to clamp down on the ‘Gryffindor saving people’ thing everyone said I had if I was going to last even one day amongst my very Slytherin family.

 

*****TZT*****

 

                “No. Absolutely. No. Fucking. Way!” Harry spat vehemently as he stood from the table suddenly. I just sighed from the kitchen doorway as Harry reacted as anticipated.

                “Potter, you can’t tell her what to do,” Blaise snapped, crossing his arms.

                “I’m not telling her what to do, I’m telling you what to do Zabini,” Harry snapped as he pushed away from the table and marched into the kitchen.

                “Mr Potter. As close as your relationship is with my daughter, she  _is_  my daughter,” Mother intervened, and Harry glowered at her.

                “Ms Zabini-,”

                “It’s Mrs,” Mother interrupted delicately, her tone as if she was correcting someone on the weather, but her eyes told another story.

                “ _Mrs_ Zabini. Hermione is practically my sister, she doesn’t have to go anywhere with you,” Harry growled.

 

I rolled my eyes as I brushed past the trio arguing over what I could or couldn’t do and poured myself a glass of pumpkin juice as I stood next to Molly. Listening quietly while I tried to get my temper under control, I drained my glass but finally snapped, setting the glass on the table with enough force to shatter it as Harry implied that I needed his protection.

                “Harry James Potter. Where do you think you get off?” I asked quietly, my voice perfectly audible in the sudden quiet of the room.

                “Hermione… this is just. This can’t be true,” Harry groaned as he turned to face me.

                “Harry. I know you wear glasses, but are you fucking blind?” I growled. Harry’s mouth opened and closed like a fish but he didn’t speak and I sighed heavily as I shrugged out of my outer robes, suddenly too warm in the kitchen. A slight gasp went around the room and I looked down to see my lioness pacing angrily up and down my left arm, her tail swishing agitatedly as she moved, and I remembered that I was yet to tell anyone about it. The gasp had centred me somewhat and the next words out my mouth were calmer. “If you had one chance to spend time with your family, wouldn’t you take it?” I asked quietly. Harry’s mouth opened and closed and then his shoulders sagged.

                “I only want what’s best for you Hermione,” Harry said softly, and I groaned.

                “Harry, let me decide what is best for me…please?” I finally said after a few beats of silence.

                “But…”

                “No!” My voice was loud in the silent kitchen and I gritted my teeth. “This is my decision. I’m not just going to disappear off the face of the planet, I’m sure you can come and visit me, but I want to get to know my birth family. I gave up _everything_ to help take down Voldemort Harry, including my family without ever knowing about it, let me have this,” I pleaded. Harry was quiet, contemplative and I thought he was coming around to the idea. I was wrong.

 

                “But they’re Death Eaters,” Harry finally whispered and before I could reason with myself I’d marched towards him and slapped him clean around the face.

                “Actually Potter. My wrists are as bare as yours,” Blaise smirked as he rolled up the sleeves of his jumper then he chuckled as what looked to be a tribal tattoo came into view. “Well not quite as bare, but I don’t wear a dark mark.” Blaise finished as he appraised the black ink that decorated his arms.

 

For a long moment Harry and I stood staring at each other. He seemed to think that nowadays I required his permission to do things and that would never be the case. Not even Ron had argued against this, but Harry was fighting me on it like I was running off to become the next Dark Lord. When he said nothing except hold his cheek and look at me forlornly, I turned away and walked out the kitchen.

                “Owl me when you’re ready to come to your senses,” I said quietly before I was out of earshot, then I ran off upstairs to pack before the tears I could feel threatening, actually fell.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed
> 
>  
> 
> Please reviewww!


	3. Chapter 2

****Updated 23/04/2019****

**25 th August 1998**

**11:45am**

I woke up the next day with a jolt. I barely remembered falling asleep, and for a few seconds I felt my stomach flip with the anxiety that came with thinking everything had been a dream. Then reason caught up to me and I realised that ordinarily, light would be streaming through the moth-eaten curtains and light duvet cover over my head, there would also be at least one lump poking my back in the old mattress at Grimmauld Place. In direct contrast, the room was still dark as pitch and the mattress felt like I was lying on a cloud and I poked my head out from under the fleece comforter to take a look around the room.

 

The previous day, I’d stumbled into bed, barely away and I hadn’t had time to really see my surroundings. Now when I flicked my wand at the lights I snorted. The room had obviously been decorated for a young girl and had pink wallpaper, pink carpet, pink bedsheets and pink hangings from the four-poster bed I had slept in. I had literally fallen asleep in a princess room.

 

Now I could see the layout of the room, I flicked my wand to the pink curtains to open them and couldn’t contain my gasp of glee as I observed the floor to ceiling renaissance style bay window. Nestled into the space, was a window seat piled with what was easily thirty pink fluffy cushions. On the windowsill itself sat a small collection of, what appeared to be, children’s books that looked dusty and old even from where I was sat.

 

Drawn to the area, I slipped out of bed, allowing myself just a second to relish in the feel of the plush carpet beneath my feet, and made my way to the window. Hesitantly, I reached out and picked up one dust covered book and wiped the well-worn cover. The title was written in Italian, but on the cover, my birth name had been stamped in gold. I felt a small smile grace my features as I placed the book back and looked out the window as the green lawns of the front garden with unseeing eyes. It was reassuring to know that my love of books was something started by my birth family, rather than being adopted from the Grangers.

 

Tearing my eyes away I admired the rest of the room. My bed faced the large window against the opposite wall and two sets of double doors lay opposite each other perpendicular to my bed. I knew that one of those doors, the one set in a wall lined with a few bookcases and an oak bureau, led back to the sitting room that I assumed was for entertaining guests. The other set of doors was set in a wall that was only adorned with a few scenic paintings that were no doubt priceless originals. Deciding to settle my curiosity immediately I pushed these doors wide.

 

                “Holy fuck,” I gasped, then I let out a small chuckle as the profanity reminded me of Lydia, an American exchange witch with a quick tongue and foul language. The profanity was warranted however, because while I had expected a bathroom of sorts, this was something else entirely.

 

The room was floor to ceiling white marble with a window that spanned one entire wall and more, considering the sunken bath, that was the same size of the prefect’s bath at Hogwarts, used the window as one wall. I could feel the delicate thrum of magic from the window and I figured that no one on the sloping back lawns of the manor would see a thing other than their reflection. Opposite the monstrosity that was the bath, was a marble counter stocked with all manner of beauty creams and potions and a plethora of bath oils. The only normal thing in the room was the toilet, because even the shower was entirely too extravagant. Made entirely of glass, the shower was big enough to fit four people comfortably without touching.

 

A sudden pop had my wand held tight in my hand as I whirled to find a tiny elf in a little black dress.

                “Nippy did not mean to alarm Missus. Nippy has only come to ask if Missus will be joining Mistress for lunch,” The elf squeaked, but something looked incredibly familiar about the elf and I couldn’t immediately respond.

                “Nippy… do I know you?” I asked quietly. Apparently, as always when I dealt with house elves, I’d put my foot in my mouth because she promptly burst into tears.

                “Missus remembers!” Nippy cried loudly.

 

As I tried to console the elf I heard heavy footsteps and moved to open my bedroom door to allow Blaise entry.

                “I don’t know what I did. I just asked if I knew her,” I mumbled as I indicated the elf. Blaise rolled his eyes muttering about ‘over emotional elves’ but moved to kneel gently in front of Nippy.

                “Nippy, why don’t you go and get a calming tea and have a short break? We’ll be happy to have you in the dining room when you’ve had some recovery time.” Nippy only hiccupped in response to Blaise’s suggestion, but disappeared with a pop and I sighed in relief before I narrowed my eyes at Blaise.

                “I don’t know how I feel about us keeping house elves Blaise,” I said quietly as I let my hair down from its ponytail, wincing at the knotted mess as I did so. Blaise only chuckled and rolled his eyes as he moved to my wardrobe and opened it.

                “Where are your clothes?” Blaise asked. With one raised eyebrow I flicked my wand at my beaded bag and my clothes began to fly out and populated a meagre amount of the space. With a snort Blaise began perusing my belongings and I bit back a remark.

                “To answer your ‘feelings’, don’t worry, they’re all free. The elves at the manor have been free for as long as I can remember actually. Nippy was your nanny elf, she’s actually your personal elf as well,” Blaise finally said.

                “Why are they still here if they’re free?” I asked as I moved to my bathroom mirror and began to apply a generous amount of Sleakeazy’s to my hair.

                “House elves love to work little sis. So, Mum decided to pay them. They accept 10 galleons and two days holiday a month.”

                “That’s fucking pitiful,” I scoffed as I avoided making eye contact with myself. I still wasn’t used to the jarring change.

                “That’s all they would accept. _You_ try and increase it and see what happens. You’ll either have floods of tears on your hands or they’ll start wreaking havoc on everything you own, nothing is safe,” Blaise snickered, then he held out a set of robes. “Wear these.”

 

The robes he held in his hand were the pale green set I had bought for interviews before I knew I was going back to Hogwarts and I raised my eyebrow when I realised he was deadly serious.

                “You know Blaise, in Australia, I got remarkably good at sharing my personal space, but no one ever rifled though my stuff and told me what to wear,” I said conversationally as I deftly parted my hair and plaited it into two cornrows. Blaise just gave me a cheeky grin and shrugged.

                “Sorry,” He smirked, but he was evidently not sorry, and I rolled my eyes unable to help the grin that crossed my face. My brother’s humour was infectious.

                “So why do I need to wear my good robes?” I questioned as I moved to take the robes from Blaise.

                “ _These_ are your good robes?” Blaise questioned, flabbergasted as he handed over the robes.

                “I think you’ve forgotten who I am,” I glared, and I knew my eyes would be flashing the way Harry and Ron had said they used to. I had no idea what the effect of that would be now my eyes were gold, but Blaise looked suitably humbled as he started to head to the door.

                “Sorry…You’re just so different from the bushy, haired know-it-all you were back in sixth year,” Blaise murmured.

                “Can I be frank?” I suddenly asked, pausing Blaise’s movement as he stood in the doorway.

                “Who the hell is Frank?” Blaise questioned, eyebrows raised in confusion and I giggled.

                “Muggle phrase. It means can I be honest with you. Can I speak my mind without judgement?” An unreadable expression crossed Blaise’s face as he stepped back into the room and let the door swing shut.

                “Let’s get something straight Hermione. You can always…’be frank’ with me. I don’t want you to be anything else,” Blaise said gently, and I smiled gratefully at him.

                “I don’t feel like the same person. Before I left for Australia, I was still a girl who had seen too much, been through too much and was expected to know too much,” I said quietly as I turned to face the window with my arms crossed over my chest. “It was part of the reason why I ran so far, so quickly. I could have stayed behind after the trials for just a bit longer but I just… I couldn’t.” Blaise came up behind me and placed a soothing hand on my shoulder and I didn’t dare turn to face him with my facial expression so open.

                “Hermione… what you, Potter and Weasley went through, wasn’t something anyone should have ever had to deal with. Dumbledore was a fool and he shouldn’t have put all that responsibility on the shoulders of three barely of age wizards who hadn’t even completed their Hogwarts education. So quite honestly. I don’t blame you for wanting to run, and I don’t blame you for having fun while you were out there, and yes I know you had fun.” Blaise smirked at the guilty look that flashed over my face as I looked at him.

                “How do you know that?” I asked, not liking his insinuation despite the fact that if he spoke to the right wizard, he’d discover the truth.

                “Because, firstly, witches don’t just acquire tattoos for the sake of it, secondly, I don’t think I heard a single cuss word cross your swotty mouth in the entirety of our Hogwarts years,” Blaise chuckled then he leaned in closer to my ear. “Plus, you’re a Gryffindor. You wouldn’t know how to hide your guilt if several manuals on hiding smacked you in the face in the Hogwarts library.” Blaise danced away from me as I lashed out to smack his arm, crowing with laughter.

                “You are a fucking arse Zabini! I’m surprised you even noticed Potter’s little mudb-,”

                “ _Don’t_ finish that sentence,” Blaise cut in, his green eyes flashing as he glared at me. My mouth closed with a snap as I realised I’d crossed a line but Blaise wasn’t looking at me. “I never liked the fact Draco used that word. Mother took me away after your supposed death and I spent a lot of my childhood in Italy. The wizarding culture there is a lot more accepting of muggleborns… they have to be since there’s so few witches and wizards. It’s the most fucked up, stupid-,”

                “I’m sorry,” I cut in but Blaise just shook his head vigorously.

                “I don’t want to hear you apologise. In fact, I’m fucking sorry. I shouldn’t have allowed my friends to treat you and every other muggleborn like shit,” Blaise sighed heavily.

 

In response to Blaise’s outburst I just nodded and then rolled my eyes as I noticed the time.

                “We’re making Mother wait. We should get a move on,” I said with a soft smile. Blaise grinned at me and then with a polite incline of his head he spun on his heel and headed to my sitting area. Sighing heavily, I dressed myself in my only good pair of robes and dreaded the fact that at some point I’d be dragged around shopping to get a new wardrobe.

 

**1:00pm**

 

                “Ah, so nice of you to finally join us, Hermione, Blaise,” Mother spoke when we finally appeared in the doorway. Glancing around at the beautiful room decorated in tones of green and gold, my face set into a scowl as I noticed the two blonde Malfoy’s sat at the table, one of which was slumped in his seat.

                “I didn’t know we had guests Mother, apologies, I kept Hermione overlong when I was helping her pick an outfit for today,” Blaise said with a charming smile as he pulled out the chair opposite the Malfoys for me to sit in. As I sat down, I noticed the odd stare Mother gave in Blaise’s direction, but when he walked around to my eyeline and sat next to Malfoy, his expression was neutral.

                “Not to worry Blaise. Hermione do you feel rested?” Mother asked with a soft smile at me and I just nodded with a small smile of my own.

                “As rested as I can after being awake for a whole day on two hours sleep following a very long journey and a different time zone,” I said politely. Mother nodded and then clicked her fingers. Another female elf, a lot older than Nippy popped into existence at Mother’s elbow and clicked her fingers. A soup and various breads appeared on the table and the elf cleared her throat as Nippy appeared at my elbow to pour a glass of water for me.

                “Lunch today is a cheese and broccoli soup with a selection of bread, to be followed by strawberries and cream. The elves wished to give Missus a welcome home treat Mistress,” The elf squeaked happily. Mother smiled warmly at the elf and nodded, and the elf disappeared with a small curtsey to the Malfoys.

 

Not wanting to launch into conversation too soon, I tucked into my soup when Mother raised her spoon and I found that for the first time, I was grateful for the etiquette lessons I’d had at my all girls primary school. As I ate, I listened to Draco and Blaise talk about their plans for next year, but quickly changed my perspective when their conversation moved to the Slytherin quidditch team.

                “- Flint is becoming quite immovable on the matter,” Narcissa sighed, which piqued my interest although I tried not to let it show on my face.

                “How so?” Mother asked with a roll of her eyes.

                “He wants the law instated by Christmas, stating that with the war, a lot of the youngsters are out… enjoying,” Narcissa toyed with the word as if it tasted foul, “their freedom, instead of settling into their responsibilities. He used his own son as an example,” Narcissa finished her comment with a sniff of disdain and I barely repressed my shudder as I thought of the troll Marcus Flint, utilising his freedom.

                “That boy can barely be used as an example surely,” Mother scoffed but Narcissa only rolled her eyes.

                “I wish that was the case, but Parkinson and Greengrass both expressed that their daughters felt the same and then there was Macmillan , who said his son was adamant that he was going back to Hogwarts then he was off travelling.” Mother sighed in response to Narcissa’s words and slowly tore into a piece of bread, her long, slender fingers delicately tearing the soft dough to pieces.

                “How do we make this law more palatable to our own?” Mother eventually asked, her eyes flickering first to me and then to Blaise, who stiffened as he felt Mother’s eyes on him and I had a feeling neither he nor Malfoy were actually invested in the quidditch conversation and were actually paying as much attention to the conversation as I was.

                “We have one idea already, but I thought you were more for love than convenience,” Narcissa said slyly.

                “I can be an idealist sometimes Cissa. Is the soup to your liking Hermione?” Mother asked and I looked up from my barely touched food with a quick smile.

 

                “Much more palatable than the thought of the ministry whoring me out to the highest bidder,” I said with a smirk. Narcissa hid a wide smile behind her hand and Mother outright laughed as Blaise chuckled opposite me.

                “And how do you think we should avoid that?” Mother asked. The challenge was evident in her voice and I deliberated carefully as I thought about how to make any matches much more palatable.

                “What ages are they matching?” I asked.

                “17 to 20,” Narcissa answered immediately and I nodded thoughtfully. The image of a bright pink magazine advertising lip-gloss, blue eyeshadow and ‘how to tell if your crush likes you’ quizzes swam to the front of my mind and I bit back a snort.

                “Some muggles set a lot of store in compatibility tests,” I said quietly. Narcissa raised one aristocratic eyebrow at me as she leant forwards.

                “Compatibility tests, what are they?”

                “They’re tests that basically compare different attributes of your personality. The aim is to be matched to someone who you’re actually compatible with. I’m sure magic would have a better way of doing this. Maybe if everyone sat under the sorting hat, or compared their amortentia scent to different people or something like that.” Blaise smirked at me and I realised that my voice had slipped into lecture mode and I poked my tongue out at him.

                “If the marriage law was brought in, this would help up place people in relationships that had the best chance of succeeding?” Mother asked. I made sure to finish my mouthful of soup before I frowned slightly.

                “I guess so, nothing is perfect, but if they came up with a test that actually worked, I’d be less inclined to fight the betrothal if Malfoy and I came up compatible,” I said as I finally spared a glance to the other blonde in our company.

 

                “Less inclined?” Malfoy repeated icily, addressing me for the first time since he’d laid eyes on me.

                “Yes, less inclined. I’, not just going to roll over for you,” I said acerbically.

                “And what makes you think I _want_ to go through with this anyway?” Malfoy sneered.

                “Because you persist on gracing me with your presence, both yesterday and today, which promotes willingness to some degree, don’t you think?” I pointed out. Malfoy snapped his mouth shut with a click and then glared at me.

                “My presence here doesn’t dictate my willingness for this situation,” Malfoy spat and I bristled at that. Something about the way Malfoy always spoke to me, quickly got my hackles up.

                “What, so you’re just being dragged along… again?” My response was a jab, aimed to hurt and I felt a sick rush of delight as I hit the mark. Malfoy was on his feet and stalked around the table to loom over me in his anger but I didn’t bat an eyelash, Malfoy didn’t scare me.

                “You talk about things you don’t understand,” Malfoy growled. Slowly I stood up from my chair, pressing Malfoy away from me with a forefinger and ignoring the jolt of electricity through my fingers at the contact.

                “It’s all about choices again Draco… You going to make the right ones this time?” My voice was saccharine sweet now and Malfoy’s mouth popped open before he ground his teeth together in anger.

                “Leave it alone Granger… I’m warning you,” Malfoy snarled.

                “Or what? Also, it’s Zabini by the way,” I challenged, crossing my arms over my chest.

                “You’ll always be Mudblood Granger to me,” Draco bit back and I drew a sharp breath in as the word pounded through my psych.

 

The following second passed in a blur. Dimly, I registered Blaise jumping to his feet as both our Mothers issued vehement warnings, but what held my attention was the instant remorse in Malfoy’s eyes as the word slid past his teeth. Yet, despite that recognition, my body was already a step ahead and I pulled back my fist and punched him soundly on the nose, breaking it properly this time with a satisfying crunch.

 

                “FUCK! Witch, you’ve broken my nose!” Draco screeched, his hands coming to cup his nose as blood flowed down his chin.

                “GOOD! What was the point in me even testifying at your trial when you turn around and say shit like that? Fuck you Malfoy!” I snapped back as I pushed him roughly and then stormed from the room.

 

I marched through the manor, my magic a tumultuous whirlwind inside of me and I figured that was the reason why as I stormed around certain doors would open until I found myself out on the back gardens. As I stomped around I could hear heavy male footsteps behind me, but I ignored it, recognising from the familiar tingle that it was Blaise.

 

I came to a sudden stop at the top of the stone stairs and felt Blaise come up beside me.

                “You okay?” He asked quietly and I looked over at him to see him stood with his hands in his pockets and shoulders relaxed. I just grimaced as I turned back to face the sloping lawns and then shrugged.

                “He rubs me up the wrong way, knows how to push all my buttons. I knew he didn’t mean the slur as soon as he said it, but I still punched him. Will we ever reach a point where he doesn’t make me act like a fourteen year old child?” I groused.

                “I don’t know Granger… Will we?” Malfoy echoed from behind me and Blaise and I wheeled around to face him, finding him stood in the doorway with his hands held up in front of him.

 

His nose was healed, the only evidence of me breaking his nose, was the small blood droplet on the collar of the white shirt he wore underneath grey robes. Malfoy approached me slowly, but stopped about a metre away.

                “Malfoy… Is this a good idea?” Blaise asked quietly. He had taken a slight step forwards which placed him slightly between me and Malfoy but he was clearly siding with me on this and it was a nice feeling to be sided with.

                “Zabs, go owl Davies or something, let me talk with her,” Malfoy sighed, rolling his eyes before he smirked at his life-long friend. Blaise turned to me, his eyes searching my face for my approval but I only sighed and nodded slightly, I could handle Malfoy.

                “Hurt her…again. I’m going to curse you bald Malfoy,” Blaise threatened. Malfoy only smirked.

                “Nice to see out life-long friendship now takes a back-seat,” Malfoy quipped.

                “What can I say? When it comes to my sister, everyone takes a backseat,” Blaise said smoothly, then he was gone, disappearing back into the house, leaving me alone with Malfoy.

 

                “Will you take a walk with me Granger?” Draco suggested, walking forwards and offering his arm politely.

                “It’s Zabini,” I repeated as I faced him but I didn’t move any closer to him.

                “Old habits die hard,” Malfoy deadpanned and I bristled.

                “Is that your excuse then?” I snarked and Malfoy groaned out loud.

                “For the love of Merlin woman, please, just walk with me. I suck at apologies so I’m trying to do my best here.” I watched the blonde man for another second and then decided to swallow my pride and stepped up to link my hand through the crook of his elbow. “Thank you,” Malfoy said quietly as he started to lead us down the stairs and out across the gardens.

 

For some time, we walked in a strangely companionable silence and Malfoy led me around the flowerbeds, pointing out the magical plants that blended smoothly with the muggle ones. When he’d exhausted his knowledge there, he pointed into the distance where six quidditch hoops emerged from the forest that lined the edge of the gardens, before finally stopping at a gap between some hedges.

                “This is a small maze, you can’t get lost and if you did, you could easily apparate to your room if you want to storm off and leave me in there to fend for myself,” Malfoy said, a smirk crossing his features as he looked sideways at me. I barely registered his sly look I was in such awe of the gardens and their beauty and something about the maze was appealing to me.

                “What lies in side?” I asked.

                “Nothing but a few benches,” Malfoy shrugged. “I used to find Blaise hiding in here when he’d invite us all around for an afternoon of quidditch,” Malfoy said softly and I looked up to see a mischievous glint in his eye.

                “What was he doing?”

                “I think the correct question is _who_ was he doing?” Malfoy grinned and I couldn’t help the shock that graced my features this time. If I was honest with myself, it was the first time I had seen Draco Malfoy, truly, truly smile and then I scowled when I realised I liked how he looked when he smiled.

 

Draco Malfoy looked good when I actually looked at him. He’d filled out after the war, putting on muscle in all the right places and his face had lost the sharp pointy features of his childhood. The whole appearance of his face was aided by the fact that he no longer slicked his hair back and instead let his hair fall into his eyes and over his ears, brushing the back of his collar occasionally when he moved.

                “What?” Malfoy asked, grey eyes narrowing as he noticed my scrutiny and my scowl.

                “Nothing… Who was Blaise doing?” I asked, evading the question. Malfoy’s mouth twisted into a half smirk and I knew that he would be storing the staring for a later date, unlike Harry and Ron who usually just accepted when I changed the subject.

                “Tracey Davies,” Malfoy said and I nodded absentmindedly.

                “Half-blood?”  I questioned and Malfoy shrugged, shoving his hands deep into the pockets of his trousers.

                “Blaise wasn’t one to really care about blood status… Come one,” Malfoy nodded towards the maze and I glanced at him apprehensively. “Come on Granger, where’s your Gryffindor courage? Is that lioness just for show?” Malfoy said, gently tapping his finger against my bare forearm. My robes had shortened sleeves which meant that not only was my skin quickly tanning in the summer sun, but my lioness who was sitting patiently, tail swishing in patient agitation, was on show. Steeling myself, I removed my hand from Malfoy’s arm and flounced into the maze.

 

At the centre Malfoy, who had annoyingly followed me easily, despite my sly attempts to lose him, sat down on the stone bench and patted the space next to me.

                “Granger I don’t bite,” Malfoy smirked.

                “How many times do I have to tell you that my name is _not_ Granger anymore?” I growled as I stood in front of Malfoy, reflexively tapping my foot.

                “Have you specifically gone to the ministry to change it?” Malfoy asked.

                “I imagine it was on a list of things to do today before you showed up and made yourself a nuisance,” I snarked and Malfoy groaned, leaning back and letting his head hang over the back of the stone bench.

                “Merlin and Morgana, my parents couldn’t have betrothed me to a more infuriating witch,” Malfoy hissed under his breath and I glowered at his prone form.

                “What was that Malfoy?” I groused. Malfoy’s eyes flew open and he stood quickly causing me to take a quick step back away from him.

                “I said. Merlin and Morgana,” Malfoy stepped forwards again and smirked at my answering back step. “My parents.” Step. “Couldn’t have betrothed me.” Step. “To a more infuriating.” Step. “Witch.” One more final step found that I had my back pressed against the hedge and I had nowhere to go unless I wanted to crawl through the bush.

 

Just as I contemplated side stepping Malfoy’s hands came up to cage me in and I stared at him in shock.

                “What are you doing Malfoy?” I asked quietly. Our chests were a mere inch away from each other and his face was far too close to mine and his proximity was causing my heart to beat a bit quicker in my chest as I tried to control my breathing.

                “I’m trying to make you open your eyes Hermione,” Malfoy said quietly. His words had my eyes flying up to meet his and he didn’t flinch. In fact he held my gaze easily and I realised in wonder that his eyes were a little bit more silver than they were actual grey, and were ringed with a brilliant blue that I assumed came from Narcissa. Trapped in his mercurial gaze, I struggled internally as the man’s physical presence forced thoughts to the front of my brain. Then my ears caught up to my brain and my mouth popped open in shock.

                “What… what did you just call me?” I whispered. But before I could say anything else, Malfoy caught my chin and pressed a quick, hard kiss to my mouth, stealing my breath as my heart stuttered in my chest. Then it was over and he stepped away and I almost yearned for the feel of him again.

                “I’m sorry,” Malfoy murmured, but he didn’t sound apologetic. “ I don’t need some compatibility test to tell me what I already know,” Malfoy said then he smiled.

 

Reason caught up to my hormone addled brain pretty quick I curled my hands into fists as itched to smack him.

                “What are you apologising for Malfoy? You brought me out here to apologise right?” I bit out. Malfoy had the good sense to look sheepish but I held my frosty glare.

                “I’m apologising for kissing you, but I also recognise that I need to apologise for _everything_ else, or this will never work,” Malfoy huffed as he pushed his long fingers through his hair, sweeping it back off his face.

                “I’m waiting,” I said after a few seconds of silence.

                “I’m sorry for being a total, utter shit to you when we were kids. I’m sorry for calling you the foul names I was taught in my youth and I’m sorry that I reverted to that petulant spoiled child and tried to hurt you with the slur again today.” Malfoy’s sincere expression morphed into one of sheepish mirth and I wondered what was coming next. “I’d apologise for being an arsehole, but I know it will more than likely happen again so instead of apologising how about this? I endeavour to not be as much of an arsehole in future.” Malfoy gave me a dazzling smile and I chuckled despite myself, but silenced my laughter when his face became serious again and he reached up to twist the end of a braid around his finger. “Because Hermione… Whether you admit it or not, you’re attracted to me…and I’m also intelligent enough to keep up with you. I have no technical need to work and neither will you once you get your name reinstated, so I wouldn’t mind being a stay at home dad when you want to work. I won’t hold you back. I’d push you forwards. So, this betrothal doesn’t have to be a bad thing,” Malfoy finished.

 

For the first time in a long while I could only stare at the blonde menace, completely speechless and Malfoy chuckled.

                “Well would you look at that… Hermione Zabini… speechless,” Malfoy said softly and then before I could react, he stepped close and pressed, a this time gentle kiss to my lips. With a gasp my hands came up to his hair unbidden, holding him in place and Malfoy wrapped his arms tightly around my middle as he nibbled on my lower lip. With a groan Malfoy tore himself away and I deliberately didn’t open my eyes, wanting to savour the feeling of the fire licking beneath my skin, caused by his contact.

 

When I finally opened my eyes, I brushed my fingers over my lips when I realised, I was alone save for an origami bird that fluttered its wings on the stone bench. Curiosity burning in my brain as my desire cooled, I gently picked the bird up from the bench, marvelling as it unfolded itself.

 

_Don’t count me out yet Princess_

 

His words brought a smile to my face even as I stamped down on the part of me that yearned for more. But no matter how I tried to ignore it, the image of those silver eyes branded into my brain caused desire to pool in the pit of my stomach.

**  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hey faithful readers, so I’ve decided to give this story a change around as it wasn’t quite flowing easily in third person. So the entire story is now in first person. Nothing is really different if you don’t want to read back but I have tried to flesh out a few odd relationships that have come along a bit too fast. Also I’ll be getting a new chapter up tomorrow****

****Updated 23/04/2019****

**25 th August 1998**

**6:00pm**

**I** made my way down to dinner on my own this time, following the instructions Blaise had left for me on my sitting room coffee table. Technically there were two routes to take, one that would bring me out near the front entrance, and one that would bring me out in the middle of the family rooms, I chose the second since dinner was being held in that section of the manor.

 

As I came into earshot of the dining room, I heard Blaise shout something and I slowed my step automatically.

                “Mother give Hermione time to settle. You didn’t know her at school, I did. She needs order,” Blaise said earnestly.

                “Blaise, I wish I could, but you know she needs to be reinstated and to do that we have to go out there, and then she’s going to need to catch up on all the training she should have had when she was growing up,” Mother sighed and I held my breath as I tried to envision the tortures I would have to endure.

                “Mother you have to give Hermione this year at Hogwarts, please,” Blaise pleaded, and I felt a wave of gratitude for Blaise Zabini, who up until two days ago, I had known to be a haughty, aloof pureblood wizard who was close with Draco Malfoy. Evidently there was more to him than just that.

                “I still need to reinstate her into the family at the ministry,” Mother said quietly.

                “Yeah well you can do that without dragging her off to Italy every weekend for etiquette lessons that she doesn’t actually need,” Blaise scoffed.

 

At those words I saw fit to reappear around the corner and found my brother and Mother eying me with identical smirks.

                “Anything to add Hermione?” Mother asked innocently as I took my place opposite Blaise at the table, my eyebrow raised when I realised that earlier that day I had technically sat in Blaise’s seat. Thinking back, Mother’s strange facial expression earlier now made sense, and I realised Blaise had deliberately swapped our seats so I wouldn’t feel uncomfortable next to Malfoy. It was a warming realisation.

                “I would like to finish my education before I have to go out to Italy for an extended period of time however; I am not against a visit at Christmas. My muggle parents were dentists and they sent me to an all-girls primary school before I got my letter for Hogwarts. Manners and etiquette were taught as part of the curriculum. I do not think I would require any extensive training,” I said quietly, straightening my spine as I looked at Mother. Mother watched me try and instigate some of the long-buried habits from school with critical eyes but then smirked.

                “Your behaviour with Mr Malfoy speaks otherwise.” At that I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and instead folded my hands in my lap calmly.

                “Malfoy and I have a… complicated history mother… I am also not the type to meekly hide and censor my thoughts,” I said with a soft smirk of her own.

                “Be that as it may… How about this for a compromise. At Christmas we head out to Italy to reinstate you into the family but up to that point myself and/or Narcissa Malfoy, who is your Godmother, by the way, will visit you in Hogsmeade once a fortnight to make sure your manners and etiquette are up to speed. There’s a lot that you don’t know about pureblood culture here in the UK that we must bring you up to date on.” Mother spoke with a finality that only made me nod in quiet acquiescence but then I leant forwards slightly.

                “I will try my best, but I refuse to change who I am fundamentally. That includes, changing my friends and my habits and I absolutely will not, be forced to spend time with Draco Malfoy. If he chooses to meet with me, that is between the two of us.” My tone was earnest, and Mother pursed her lips in thought for a few seconds while an elf appeared to serve food.

                “I believe we can work with those conditions… until Christmas,” Mother said softly with a slight smirk. I went to open my mouth, but Blaise shook his head an infinitesimal amount as Mother held one hand up to quiet me as she fixed me with a look. Instead of speaking I snapped my mouth shut instead and nodded.

                “Thank you mother,” I conceded quietly. I wasn’t happy about the conditions, but I figured it was best not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

 

Conversation moved to lighter topics throughout dinner and I wasn’t allowed to just escape to my mind to process my annoyance at being dictated to, because Blaise and Mother took it upon themselves to learn everything about me. So, I found myself answering rapid fire questions about my favourite colour, favourite book, favourite childhood toy, favourite place in the wizarding world and favourite place in the muggle world.

                “Have you had any boyfriends?” Blaise asked with a mischievous smirk on his face. I kept my face impassive as I looked at my twin before I shook my head.

                “What about Krum and Potter in fourth year, McLaggen in sixth and Weasley in Seventh?” Blaise prodded and I almost growled in frustration as my knuckles reflexively whitened on my knife. I felt Mother’s stare flicker to my hands and I carefully rested my knife and fork on my plate in the correct positions and smoothed my hands over my lap.

                “Krum would accompany me to the library, all we shared was a chaste kiss on the cheek. Harry… for want of a better word, ew. McLaggen was and I believe still is a gross beast and I spent most of my time avoiding him like the plague. Ron was the closest I ever had to a boyfriend, but we danced around the subject for so long that it took me until after the battle to realise we weren’t right for each other. The most we ever shared was one kiss when we thought we were going to die. Is that everything brother, or would you like to share about Davies?” I rattled off before slyly countering my brother’s invasive question.

 

Blaise’s darker skin did not reveal a blush as easily as mine did, but the blush was there and he blinked before schooling his features into indifference, but Mother had already noticed and she laughed out loud gleefully.

                “We’ll make a Slytherin of you yet my dear,” Mother said quietly, and I blushed.

                “The Sorting hat did consider placing me in Slytherin you know,” I added without thinking as I returned to my food. However, the silence that reigned after my revelation drew my attention as I speared a prawn with my fork.

                “Repeat that please? The sorting hat considered you for Slytherin?” Blaise questioned.

                “Yes. It did. It gave me a choice actually. The hat considered me for Ravenclaw, told me I had all the merits of a Ravenclaw but there was something bigger for me if I chose and I challenged him. He said that Slytherin and Gryffindor would be the houses for me, and I would do well in either, but obviously thinking myself muggleborn I shied away from Slytherin. The hat knew that and told me that it would make no odds and instead I should choose between destiny and fate. I chose destiny and the hat placed me in Gryffindor. I assume my destiny was to help Harry, my fate would have been to eventually discover my family,” I responded before I popped the prawn into my mouth and laid my cutlery across my plate in the position to indicate I was full.

 

Mother nodded as she too placed her cutlery down and pushed her plate back from her gently.

                “Tomorrow we will go to the ministry and we will get you reinstated into the Zabini family. I wouldn’t be surprised if the hall of records has already registered your true name, but nevertheless, we will go and probably put a mention in the prophet at the very least. Is there anything you would like to do tomorrow?”

                “I want to change the decoration of my room. I am not and have never been a ‘pink’ girl. Then I believe Blaise finds my wardrobe atrocious so he suggested he’d drag me shopping,” I said quietly, ending on a sweet smile to Blaise, who spluttered as he was dragged back into the conversation with a semi-unpleasant bump. I kicked him under the table and gave him a pleading look that Blaise took to mean ‘Please don’t make me go shopping with Mother and Narcissa’.

                “Yes, Mother I was going to get in contact with Parkinson, Greengrass and Davies, maybe also Weasley and see if any of the ladies would want to accompany me to Milan. Draco and I have been planning to go over there to look at the new broom that is coming out next month,” Blaise’s lie was so smooth I didn’t quite believe it was a lie. Mother on the other hand knew immediately and pursed her lips.

                “Be sure you owl them this evening then. I know the ladies hate surprises but would love a trip to Milan. Oh and dear if you plan on staying the night at the manor there, do remember the charms on the doors when it comes to Davies. I’d hate to have to come and collect you because you let the wards injure you,” Mother said with an innocent smile. I hid my smirk behind my hand as I watched my brother wince; Blaise had evidently been caught out by the warding one too many times.

 

The remainder of dinner passed in relative peace and as dessert disappeared from the table an elf appeared at my elbow.

                “Bowler brings Missus a letter that just arrived,” The elf croaked as he handed the letter to me. I looked at him and smiled at the tufts of white hair that covered the top of his head when he bowed, before straightening and fiddling with his little blue suit.

                “Thank you, Bowler,” I said quietly and the elf disapparated. I looked at the folded parchment and recognised my name written in the untidy script that was uniquely Harry’s. With a slight narrowing of my eyes I shifted the letter into my pocket as I noticed Blaise’s curiosity before he schooled his features into a neutral expression.

 

                “Hermione would you like to join me in the parlour for tea?” Mother asked softly as she stood from the table and automatically Blaise stood immediately. As I stood from my seat I watched Mother carefully, she was looking at me earnestly with a slight smile on her face and I nodded when I realised that I had a great number of questions. “This way then. Blaise, I shall be retiring to my quarters soon, please do behave yourself wherever the night takes you,” Mother said with a smirk as she rested a hand on her son’s, now stiff, shoulder.

                “Of course, mother,” Blaise said as he moved to hold the door for us. As I passed by Blaise, I leant in close and he turned an ear to listen.

                “Where are you going?” I asked.

                “Muggle nightclubs,” Blaise smirked, and my eyes widened, I hadn’t been to a muggle nightclub since Australia and quite honestly, I missed the atmosphere.

                “Don’t even think of leaving without me,” I threatened after a second and Blaise just chuckled.

                “Wouldn’t dream of it little sis,” Blaise smirked and I grinned back at him.

 

As we walked through the halls of Zabini Manor behind Mother, I really tried my hardest to commit rooms of interest to memory as Mother pointed them out.

                “What’s down there?” I asked as we walked by a corridor Mother hadn’t mentioned. Mother backtracked a few spaces and pursed her lips before she smiled at me.

                “That corridor leads to our leisure rooms, there’s a gym, a pool and a bar down there. The end of the corridor leads you to two more corridors, one that leads to yours and Blaise’s wing and the other leads to my wing.” The place was a veritable labyrinth and for the first time in a long while I felt inadequate.

                “How big is this place?” I whispered aloud. I hadn’t meant to speak but Mother heard and began to talk me through the place.

                “There’s two wings and then the main building. The main part of the building only has two floors and contains a parlour, dining room, drawing room, several sitting rooms, a solarium, a few ballrooms and a few bathrooms. Yours and Blaise’s section is in the Northern part of the East wing and has a few extra rooms should you have guests stay. You both have an office space on the ground floor and entrances to the library which spans the entire third floor; My wing, the West wing, is approximately the same. When Blaise comes of age and marries, I will move to the southern section of the East Wing and Blaise, who is, by a mere 30 minutes, the next heir, will take the West Wing. The family rooms span all three floors and are set towards the back of the main building. Over the years it has been family tradition for each new heir to add a room of their choosing to the family section. Blaise chose to add a games room; I believe he and Draco Malfoy frequently foray into the Muggle world and came up with a way to make the muggle games work inside the Manor.”

 

                “This has to be a dream,” I breathed as I tried to imagine the wealth that came with owning this much space. Yes, my adopted parents had been rather well off as dentists and I had wanted for nothing growing up, but the opulence I was now privy too was immense.

                “Hermione are you okay?” Mother asked softly and I came back to earth with a heavy bump as my gold eyes flickered up to look at my Mother.

                “I don’t know… I… Are you sure about all of this?” I murmured quietly as I met Mother’s green flecked eyes.

                “What do you mean?” Mother asked as a frown marred her statuesque features.

                “The Grangers… they were Muggles and yes they were well off, but this, this is _extravagant_ ,” I breathed. I could feel panic begin to take over and all logic started to go out the window. “Are you sure that this isn’t a mistake and I am definitely your daughter. I wouldn’t want to take any of this away from the true Blou Zabini,” I said mumbled

                “Hermione…” Mother tried to interrupt but I continued.

                “- What if she really is still out there?”

                “Hermione…” Mother tried again.

                “I can’t accept all this I’m sorry-.” I went to turn around, but I was stopped when Mother swore colourfully in Italian and caught my wrist with strong fingers.

                “Hermione stop, _merda_. Come with me,” Mother sighed and then she changed our entire direction and quickly began walking to the top floor.

 

                “Where are we going?” I asked as she kept pace with Mother.

                “Shush. Nipsy!” A new elf that I assumed was called Nipsy, popped into existence next to Mother and began running to keep up with her Mistress as she strode down the hall and took a sharp left turn.

                “Mistress calls for Nipsy?”

                “Yes. Bring Blaise to the library please,” Mother said quickly.

                “Master Blaise is already in the library Mistress,” Nipsy said after a silence. Mother only nodded.

                “If he tries to leave before we arrive, tell him to wait please,” Mother ground out. Nipsy only nodded and then popped away.

 

I felt like I followed Mother for a while before we came to a stop in front of a pair of oak wooden doors.

                “This is our library,” Mother said briefly before she pushed the doors open and strode in. my mouth dropped open as I was pulled through the door and my eyes grew wide.

 

The room that awaited us had impossibly high ceilings with a floor of dark wood and shelves of white polished marble. The back wall was entirely covered with floor to ceiling renaissance windows the same as the ones in my rooms, and the walls were the same light grey stone as the building and were hung with heavy white drapes with the Zabini crest embroidered in gold.

                “Dear Merlin,” I breathed, but I didn’t have time to stop as Mother called out for Blaise and then moved to a blank stretch of stone wall that was half covered by one of the white drapes.

 

                “You called Mother?” Blaise said quietly as he appeared from behind one of the stacks with a heavy tome under his arm.

                “Your sister seems to think she is not who she really is,” Mother said with a well-worn sigh.

                “Hermione?” Blaise questioned with a raised eyebrow and I looked away sheepish.

                “This is just too much,” I murmured. Blaise rolled his eyes but moved to stand beside Mother.

                “Hermione was always a facts first kind of person. I believe there was a rumour going around the school that she stormed out of Divination in third year, something about Divination being a woolly subject,” Blaise said with a smirk in my direction and I scowled at him.

                “Right well. Here is solid evidence,” Mother said to herself before she turned to me. “This is the room that is only open to members of the Zabini family that have a solid claim to this Manor. That is myself, Blaise and you, because you _are_ my daughter,” Mother said with a wave of her hand towards the stretch of wall. “I mean you only need look in a mirror but regardless,” Mother added in an undertone, but I ignored it.

                “Shall I go first Mother?” Blaise asked with a flourish of his hand and a twinkle in his eye towards me

                “Go ahead,” Mother smiled with an indulgent roll of her eyes.

 

My eyes watched Blaise’s movements carefully as he swept the white drape out of the way. With a flourish he held up his right hand and pressed it flat to the wall. Closing his eyes, he let out a breath and when his eyes opened they were the same gold as my own, brighter even with raw magic.

                “ _Chiedo l'ingresso in questa stanza_ ,” Blaise said fluently, his deep voice almost caressing the words as he spoke them. A shudder passed through him and he lifted his hand from the wall. As he looked back at us his eyes cooled back to green and with a flourish he stepped backwards, melting into the wall and disappearing.

 

My eyes widened as I looked at the wall and then I looked at Mother who was laughing quietly at the antics of my twin.

                “Try it,” Mother said as she noticed my fingers itch towards the wall.

                “But Blaise is in there, surely the room is open?” Mother shook her head with a smirk and then very obviously pressed her own hand against the wall and pushed but moved no-where.

                “What are the words?” I asked nervously as Mother removed her hand with a barely disguised shiver.

                “ _Chiedo l'ingresso in questa stanza_. It means ‘I request entry to this room,” Mother explained then she took a step back, leaving me took contemplate the wall quietly.

 

Now stood alone in front of the wall I felt the ebb and flow of a magic that comforted me and entranced me at the same time. Automatically I raised my hand and pressed it flat to the wall and gasped at the feel of the magic that rushed into me. It was like nothing I’d ever felt before and the feeling was delightful. With an easy familiarity I spoke the words to gain entrance and as the whispered words left my lips, I felt the magic drag itself back from me. It wasn’t a pleasant feeling, but it wasn’t painful, and I understood the reactions of Blaise and Mother. Removing my hand from the wall I held it in front of me and pressed forwards through the wall and found myself on the other side.

 

                “Nice of you to finally join me sister. Do you believe us now?” Blaise smirked from where he lounged on a deep green sofa. I felt a smirk hitch up on my face and then turned to look at the room as Mother stepped through the wall which now appeared as an archway that looked out to the main library. This room in contrast to the main library had one large desk that sat in front of a very elaborate tapestry that covered all the walls in the room. I looked to the top left corner of the wall and saw the face of a dark-skinned woman with gold eyes and curly black hair. Her name was Cleopatra Zabini and she had one gold thread to a man only listed by his first name, Marcaius.

                “Cleopatra Zabini was the first witch of our line when magic began. The Zabini family is unique in that we originate with a woman, and whenever there is no male heir, the woman takes up the mantel as head of the family and her husband takes her name. We,” Mother indicated herself, I and Blasie, “are pure blood, although our family does not clarify as “sacred-28” as marrying muggleborns and half-bloods into our family has always been allowed and has occasionally been done when the necessity arose. Voldemort had already recruited your father Luther when he and I married. His previous name was Shafiq but he had an older brother who was the heir and the line continued through him,” Mother became quiet as she watched my eyes rove over the tapestry ending at my own face, where in delicate gold writing I saw my name as Hermione-Blou Zabini.

                “I thought you named me Blou,” I murmured.

                “I did. But the tapestry always knows,” Mother said softly as she moved to place her hand on my shoulder.

 

***TZT***

 

**25th August 1998**

**10:00pm**

 

                “Little Sister!” Blaise called in a sing song voice from my bedroom door.

                “What Blaise?” I shouted back as I chucked a red halter-neck bodycon and a black, long-sleeved, bodycon with a zip at the front that ran up the length of the dress, onto my bed alongside a pair of red and black heels.

                “Are you ready yet?” Blaise asked, and from the sound of his voice he had his face pressed to the door.

                “No! I don’t know what to wear,” I hissed as I stormed over and opened the door.

 

Blaise fell forwards at the sudden opening of the door and I was almost crushed by my 6ft tall brother who had finally grown some muscle over the past year or two, if I was remembering him correctly from sixth year.

                “Fuck, sorry Hermione,” Blaise chuckled as he grabbed my upper arm and steadied my fall. I smacked him with my other arm and then stepped back to appraise him. Blaise was wearing a black t-shirt that hugged his muscles and daringly displayed the majority of his tribal tattoo, and he’d paired that with a pair of simple black muggle jeans and biker boots.

                “You look good,” I complemented as I turned away from my brother and ran a hand through my now silky curls in annoyance. “I’ve narrowed it down to these two,” I said, pointing at the dresses. Blaise let out a low whistle as he looked between the two.

                “Where the fuck did you get these?”

                “Australia,” I said as I began to cast my make-up charms while looking in the mirror.

                “Wear the black. Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davies and Pansy Parkinson are all coming, and they will most likely be wearing black as well,” Blaise said then he ran a hand over his face as a guilty expression crossed it.

                “What?” I asked, drawing the word out as I noticed my brother’s shifty expression.

                “Theodore Nott and Draco will also be attending if that is okay,” Blaise said gently. My eyes widened as I took this information in, then they narrowed as I remembered where we were all going.

                “Are you telling me… that every Slytherin bar Goyle and Bulstrode, frequently foray into Muggle London to go to Muggle nightclubs?” I asked. Blaise quirked a smile at me then.

                “Greg and Millie come along occasionally; they just have _other_ plans. For Greengrass, Parkinson and Malfoy it’s basically a massive ‘fuck you’ to the system they grew up in. Theo’s father died in the war and his mother died when he was young, so he literally does what he wants, when he wants. Pansy has been known to go home with a few muggles and Daphne and Theo, who are together by the way, even had a threesome with a muggle girl a few weeks back,” Blaise said with a lascivious grin. “Trust me, as a collective, we’re not what you thought we were back at school.”

 

I turned away from him as I mulled his words over and then waved my wand at the black dress where it appeared on my body instantly. Summoning my shoes off my bed I slipped them on, one by one, cast a cushioning charm and then sent my I.D., bank card and muggle phone soaring into a red clutch from my beaded bag.

                “What are they?” Blaise asked as he looked at the bag which I now held.

                “My bank card, I.D and a muggle phone in case we need it,” I said with a frown. Blaise only chuckled at me and I felt puzzled when I realised Blaise had no idea what they were, despite his apparently frequent forays into the muggle world.

                “Leave the bag. We open tabs and pay them off the next morning, you have your wand so I’m assuming you can produce both a patronus, if we need it, and perform a confundus if you need I.D.,” Blaise smirked. My mouth dropped open but then fell into a line.

                “I’m not performing a confundus on a bouncer,” I quipped as Blaise looked me over.

                “Well if you won’t I will. Leave the bag. You look good by the way,” Blaise said and then he took my elbow and whisked them away after chucking the bag on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for what feels to me like a filler chapter, but I just want to get some of the semantics out of the way so I can really bite into the story. Thanks for reading and thank you for sticking by me. So far I'm managing an update of 1 week I think, so pleaseee bear with me. Please reviewwwwww


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hey faithful readers, so I’ve decided to give this story a change around as it wasn’t quite flowing easily in third person. So the entire story is now in first person. Nothing is really different if you don’t want to read back but I have tried to flesh out a few odd relationships that have come along a bit too fast. Also there’s a few Italian phrases that I’ve inserted into this story. I have put translations at the bottom of the chapter for you though. And if anyone wants to give me pointers on the language. I’d appreciate it as the only language I speak fluently is English.***

 

**25 th August 1998**

**10:30pm**

Blaise led me through the Leaky Cauldron by the hand and wound his way to a pub teeming with far too much life for a Tuesday evening, but then I remembered that school was still out for Muggles and there were probably a few people enjoying their holiday. Blaise ducked into the warm atmosphere with a wave of his fingers to the bouncers that on the outside appeared like a warm wave but was actually a wordless and wandless confundus. Swallowing my inner Gryffindor, I allowed a blazing smile to grace my face and only squeezed my brother’s hand to voice my irritation with him.

 

Once inside Blaise made a beeline for a group of young adults who all looked overdressed for a small pub teeming with old men nursing their Guinness.

                “Zabini, you took your time…oh and who might this be?” Blaise dropped my hand to shake the hand of the speaker and when I looked at him I found myself looking into clear, blue eyes covered by a shocking mess of brown hair. With a jolt I realised this must be Theodore Nott. Once, he had been a short, scrawny, bespectacled boy who had always had a sneer on his face and his nose in a book. He appeared to have grown up some in the past year and lost the glasses and sneer in favour of an easy smile and both shot up and filled out.

 

Noticing the differences in one of my classmates I turned to look at the three women who stood next to Theo. Daphne Greengrass stood with her hand tight on Theodore’s arm, her blonde hair straightened and cascading over her shoulders. Pansy Parkinson with her ink black hair was shoulder to shoulder with Daphne, her nose looking less pug-like than it had in their childhood, but she was otherwise still the same, then there was Tracey Davies. Back at school, I hadn’t paid much attention to the witch but now I noticed she was a pretty red-headed witch with hair of gentle waves and grey eyes. Those grey eyes were positively burning as she looked me over and I took a step back behind Blaise which only seemed to increase the waves of cold anger and unwelcomeness that radiated from the three women. Maybe some things would never change? I felt my teeth worry my lip as I watched Blaise greet Theodore and Malfoy and then go to pull Tracey into a hug.

 

That seemed to be a step too far for Tracey as she pushed him violently and he fell back against me before righting himself.

                “I don’t do triads Zabini. So you can take your whore elsewhere,” Tracey snarled. Blaise’s eyes widened in shock as he looked at me and I knew my own face was reflecting the same shock. Blaise burst out laughing just as I realised what was going on and grimaced. Blaise continued laughing as he pulled Tracey into a hug despite her struggles and I stood there not knowing what to do.

                “Davies, she’s not a threat,” Malfoy interjected, trying to de-escalate the situation and I finally spared him more than a passing glance. Malfoy looked more at ease than I had ever seen him. He wore a casual smile and there was mirth burning in his eyes and just like that the desire I’d spent hours clamping down on earlier, was back with a vengeance. That desire only heightened when I realised that the grey, fitted shirt he wore both hugged every muscle of his upper body and brought out the colour of his eyes, and the black jeans he wore hugged what I could now see was a fantastic arse.

                “What do you know Malfoy?” Pansy spoke up, her tone condescending as she glared at me and I brought myself back to the present. At that moment Blaise saw fit to control himself.

                “ _Cara_ , there’s nothing to fear from my sister. Everyone meet Hermione-Blou Zabini, my long-lost twin sister,” Blaise said as he stepped back beside me and slung an arm round my shoulders.

                “Hermione-Blou? What?” Tracey and Daphne spluttered and I elbowed my brother sharply in the side.

                “It’s Hermione… I was called Hermione Granger,” I said calmly, lifting my chin with more confidence than I felt as I held my ground.

                “Fucking hell,” Theodore swore softly. Pansy’s eyes grew wide as they flickered over my face, picking apart my features until her mouth set in a grim line and she stepped forwards with her hand held out.

                “Granger… I mean… Zabini? Fuck it. I’d like to apologise for my behaviour when we were kids. It was despicable and I’m no longer the same spoiled nasty brat I was. None of us are,” Pansy said sincerely as she held her hand out. I hesitated for just a second, my eyes flickering to Pansy’s and noticing the slight flinch as they made eye contact, then I took her hand and shook it.

                “Clean slate?” I suggested.

                “I’d like that,” Pansy said, grinning. Tracey and Daphne eyed me warily, eyes flicking to Blaise before they too, smiled.

 

It was only when the majority of the group moved away to get drinks that Malfoy leaned in to my personal space from out of my eyesight and whispered.

                “Do I get a clean slate too Zabini?” I jumped and spun to face him, freezing when I realised that his face was only a few inches from mine and those quicksilver eyes were boring into my own.

                “I…I… I’ll think about it,” I stammered, then with a quick huff I collected myself and marched over to the bar. If I was going to survive this night in such close quarters with Malfoy, I was going to need alcohol, and a lot of it.

 

***TZT***

 

Three clubs later I found myself rather drunk and dancing in an R&B club next to Pansy as we took it in turns to tease Blaise and Tracey as Brandy & Monica’s ‘The Boy is Mine’ blared over the speakers. As the music changed I found myself alone as Pansy found herself a muggle to grind against as ‘Pony’ blared to life over the sound system. I loved the song despite the connotations behind it, but without a partner I figured I’d go to get some air. Only as I moved the crowd jostled me and I found myself stumbling into Malfoy before I’d taken two steps. My breath froze in my chest as Malfoy gave me a sinful smirk as he gripped my waist eyebrow raised in challenge. Swallowing thickly I took the challenge and turned my back to Malfoy so I was flush against him, at least now I had alcohol and a seductive song to use as an excuse.

 

As I began to move, grinding back into the man behind me, I felt Malfoy’s fingers trail up my wrist and I looped that arm around his neck giving him a rather provocative view down the low neck of my dress that was aided by the fact the zip had been pulled down a few inches by Pansy earlier in the evening. After a minute like this, Malfoy span me in his arms and pulled me back against him, my hands came up to graze his collar bone as his own fingers trailed over my arse. Malfoy’s eyes met mine and the hunger I saw there felt like it was burning me to a cinder. In an instant I knew he was going to kiss me but this time I welcomed it, the music forgotten as he held me in his embrace.

 

Then the trance we were in was broken as Malfoy was jostled and if possible I blushed more as he removed his hands from my body, it was ridiculous that I would miss his touch. Yet, as he stepped away, I felt the loss of his body more than I thought I would, and I fanned my face as I turned to Pansy who gave me a smirk and a wink. Aiding the deep blush on my cheeks, it didn’t escape my notice as I rolled my eyes at the witch, that Malfoy surreptitiously turned his back to adjust his trousers. Then the music changed, chucking us back a decade and my mouth popped open as the opening notes of ‘The way you make me feel’ thundered through me, throwing me back to being seven or eight and dancing around my bedroom. Of course, as I began to dance like an idiot with the girls all-over again, a drunken part of my mind couldn’t help but think that the song had more meaning to me now. As the words passed through my brain, I felt Malfoy’s eyes undress me from where he was stood by a wall with Blaise whispering frantically in his ear and I winked at him causing a delicate blush to rise up his face.

 

Half an hour later of dancing and teasing Malfoy mercilessly with little flirtatious grins and wiggles of my hips Pansy finally pulled me off the dance floor.

                “My feet feel like they’re bleeding,” Pansy grumbled as everyone followed us out into the night air. I giggled tipsily as I looked around and surreptitiously sent a wandless cushioning charm to Pansy’s feet. The witch let out a positively orgasmic moan and then looked at me with shrewd eyes. “Why didn’t I think of that?” I shrugged as I linked arms with the witch until a thought struck her.

                “Hey Blaise… How are we getting home?” I asked turning to my brother who was currently giving Tracey a piggyback. “Blaise… blaisy! Blaise!” I called again, hiccupping as I walked backwards unsteadily. Blaise finally looked at me and scowled.

                “What?”

                “How are we getting back?”

                “Oh… I brought sober up potions for us two so we can apparate everyone back to the manor.

                “I can’t apparate myself and two people back to the manor,” Hermione argued, shaking her head so my curls bounced over her cheeks.

 

Tracey climbed down off Blaise’s back and then caught up to Pansy and Daphne who had continued walking with Theo and Draco when the twins stopped.

                “Yeah you can,” Blaise said with a grin as he tipped back his own sober-up potion and waited for me to take and drink mine.

                “No I can’t,” I stubbornly said.

                “Merlin Her-B, drink your potion I’m not arguing with the drunk know-it-all,” Blaise smirked and my mouth dropped open as the stupid nickname registered.

                “HERBIE! DID YOU JUST CALL ME HERBIE?” I shrieked, ignoring the sniggers from behind me.

                “Potion sister, potion,” Blaise teased and I growled as I knocked back the tiny vial and shivered as the sober draught burnt the alcohol from her system, leaving me clear headed and slightly embarrassed at my behaviour towards Malfoy that evening.

                “Herbie?” I ground out as my eyes flashed fire at my brother.

                “My nickname for you when you’re being annoying. It’s short for Hermione-Blou. Her, for Hermione and B for Blou… Hence Her-B. Now… You should be fine apparating back to the manor with as many people as you like. You don’t concentrate on the destination you concentrate on the place your magic calls home; it almost drags you back,” Blaise said confidently before he began to stride away, following the group to the alleyway they had disappeared into. I was left with little choice but to swallow my annoyance at my twin and march around the corner to follow his instructions.

 

When I turned the corner, Theodore was  downing a potion of his own and gave me a friendly wave before he disapparated with a crack.

                “Where’s Theodore going?” I asked Pansy after noticing that Blaise had Tracey pressed up against a wall in a rather embarrassing display of affection.

                “Nott isn’t coming to Milan tomorrow, we are,” Pansy smirked as she indicated the group, then she kicked Blaise in the back leg forcing him to jump and turn around and scowl at the ink-haired witch.

                “Right then, the sooner I get you guys back to the manor, the sooner I can woo my witch,” Blaise smirked, then he looked at me. “Trust the magic,” He said and then he took Tracey’s hand as Pansy and Daphne laid a hand against his other arm and the quartet twisted into the night and disappeared leaving me alone with Malfoy. When I turned to look at the tall blonde, I saw he was sheepishly running his hands through his hair and I was hit by another wave of embarrassment.

                “I’m er… I’m sorry about tonight. It was incredibly inappropriate of me,” I said averting my gaze from Malfoy’s.

                “Don’t be… I had fun… I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so relaxed,” Malfoy said then his cheeks pinked. “Not that I ever gave you the chance.” I couldn’t help but grimace, but then I met his silver gaze and held it as I deliberated.

                “I would be one hell of a hypocrite if I continued to hold you to the person you once were,” I eventually sighed, and Malfoy raised one eyebrow in question. “Before the trials, Ron and I used to argue a lot about why we were even doing them. Your name came up as the subject of the majority of these arguments. I used to tell him that people won’t ever change if they aren’t given the freedom to do so. I’d then tell him we needed to keep an open mind about everything that you yourself would have gone through with Voldemort living in your home. So how can I defend you so well in private and in public, if you count the trials, but then when faced with actual interaction, treat you like the spoiled, arrogant, bully you were in third year? That goes for all you Slytherins. Tonight showed me you’re all trying to change so maybe-.” My words were cut off when Malfoy took two long strides and slanted his lips over mine as his hands went to my hips and hair.

 

A muffled moan escaped me as his mouth claimed mine for the second time in 24 hours, this time in an almost bruising kiss. I felt his teeth nibble my lower lip where I had just been biting it and I let out a gasp which Malfoy took full advantage off as he gently swept his tongue over my lower lip before slipping his tongue into my mouth to dance against mine. I hadn’t realised that we’d been moving until I found my back pressed against the wall, but the cold was nothing to my suddenly overheated skin as my fingers tangled in Malfoy’s hair. With a groan of his own Malfoy’s lips broke away from mine, hunting down my neck to a sensitive spot I didn’t even realise I had, and I moaned quietly. I felt Malfoy smirk against my skin as he ground his hips against mine, then he continued to bite and suck that spot on my neck, turning me to jelly in his hold.

                “OI!” Blaise’s loud voice cut through the air and we suddenly sprang apart.

Unfortunately, at the sudden intrusion, I had forgotten the wall behind me and smacked my head back against the solid brick. I had just a second of swaying on my feet before the world went dark.

 

**26 th August 1998**

**8:00am**

 

I woke up in the opulent, pink, room and held still as the night flooded back to me. By all laws of the natural world, my head should have been pounding, not just from alcohol consumption, but from the night of frivolity we’d embarked on ending in the head injury. Yet my vision was strangely clear, and my body felt fine.

                “Good, you’re awake, hurry up and put these on,” A voice called out and I sat up in bed to try and figure out the intruder. The vision of Pansy Parkinson came into view, sashaying through my bedroom carrying a set of midnight blue robes over her arm.

                “Pansy what-?” My question was interrupted when Nippy appeared with a tray of breakfast, which she laid on my bed and popped away after giving both of us a small curtsey.

                “Basic run down of last night. Blaise apparated back when you two were taking your time, saw you two in a very compromising position and made you hit your head on the wall when he shouted. Draco and Blaise apparated back to the manor with you unconscious and one of your elves healed your head, plied you with a hangover potion and tucked you into bed. Now hurry up and get dressed before your mother comes looking for you,” Pansy rattled off as she perched on the edge of my bed.

 

My eyes were wide as I looked at the girl and then I shook myself as I remembered Mother’s plans for the day. Their first stop was the ministry of magic to have me reinstated in the family in the eyes of the ministry, then we had a meeting with an interior designer before Blaise, Malfoy, the girls and I were flooing out to Milan.

                “Also Potter is here,” Pansy said with a quiet smirk to me. Those four words were enough to send some life into me. I had forgotten to read and reply to Harry’s owl, and with haste I began to scarf down my breakfast.

 

When I began to dress myself, I paused and looked to Pansy who was still sat on my bed as if privacy wasn’t a thing anymore.

                “These aren’t mine,” I said as I picked up the robes and felt the soft satin material.

                “Sweet Circe no. They’re mine. I shortened the hem slightly cause no offense, but you’re a bit of a short-arse, but they’ll do for today. You can’t go into the ministry as a Zabini for the first time in anything less than designer robes, the media would have a hippogriff,” Pansy said with a short laugh. I had nothing to say to the short arse statement, because in comparison to the tall, model height witch, my 5 foot and 5-inch height _was_ short.

                “Hermione!” Mother’s voice echoed in my sitting room and I realised with abject horror, that Mother sounded irate.

                “One second mother,” I called out as I spelled myself into the borrowed robes and then cast another charm at my hair to tame the soft curls after a night of abuse without my headscarf. Pansy pursed her lips and then pointed her wand at my face to quickly give me some subtle make-up and conjured a mirror just as Mother opened the door in impatience.

                “Good you’re ready,” Mother sighed in relief and I wondered what had annoyed her so early in the morning as Pansy and I followed Mother from my rooms.

 

                “Will Blaise be joining us?” I asked as I followed her Mother to one of the receiving rooms in the main building of the manor. Mother only huffed as she picked up the pace and I gave a wide-eyed glance to Pansy.

                “Your mum caught Blaise and Tracey asleep in the family sitting room this morning. Apparently, Blaise has been getting creative with avoiding the wards she sets on the bedrooms,” Pansy whispered in an undertone.

                “Miss Parkinson, don’t you have somewhere to be?” Mother asked tiredly, hearing every word. Pansy gave me a wink but then schooled her features into innocence.

                “I’m going to join Daphne for a morning stroll around the gardens with Draco, and Tracey Mrs Zabini. It’s just pure coincidence that it is easier to walk with you on the way there,” Pansy said demurely.

                “Very well,” Mother said with a small smile.

 

The remaining walk to the sitting room was one of quiet and when I entered the room after Mother I found herself facing a sheepish Harry Potter and an ecstatic Ginny Weasley.

                “Hey,” I said softly as Mother left the room, closing the door behind her.

                “Hey yourself Mione. Why haven’t you written about this place yet. It’s gorgeous!” Ginny gushed as she rushed up and hugged me tightly. I felt myself melt into the hug and felt the ground beneath my feet suddenly feel a little bit more solid at the easy warmth of my friend.

                “It’s been a crazy two days Gin…”

                “I’ll say,” Harry interjected and I looked up at him as I released Ginny. Silence reigned over us as Ginny glared at her boyfriend until he let out a bone-tired sigh. “I’m sorry Hermione. I… There… There’s no excuse for my behaviour the other day and I understand that of all of us, you’re the one with the most reason to be angry, not me. I just… I got scared I was going to lose you. I’ve lost so many people over the past few years, I couldn’t bear it if I lost my sister too. Do you forg-,” Harry’s words were lost when I suddenly threw myself into his arms and hugged him far too tight for him to even breathe, let alone form words.

                “You silly, silly man Harry James Potter,” I breathed before I let him go. “I know I’ve suddenly found a mother and brother, but Harry you’ll always be my brother, nothing would get in the way of that.”

                “See I told you, you loveable idiot,” Ginny smirked, breaking the tension in the room and both Harry and I laughed.

 

                “I can’t wait to show you around this place. I had a fit of inadequacy yesterday until Blaise and Mother showed me this room only accessible by the current Zabini’s living in the manor. It confirmed that this isn’t a lie,” I gushed as I turned to Ginny whose mysterious brown eyes glinted with glee.

                “This place looks like the set up for the world’s most epic game of hide and seek,” Ginny smirked, and Harry chuckled.

                “I have to get off to training Mione… but you should come around for dinner one evening, feel free to bring Zabini… or we could come here whatever suits your fancy. I’ll owl you, oh and this time please reply,” Harry grinned. Then he pulled her in for another hug and kissed her forehead. “I’m happy you seem happy Mione.” With a grin Harry disappeared into the floo and I was left with the mischievous red-head.

                “So… you wanna explain how you got that hickey on your neck Mione?” Ginny grinned and my face went as pale as was naturally possible for my caramel skin as my hand clapped to my neck.

                “What?” I ground out as I moved to look in the mirror over the fireplace. Ginny was right. In the place where Malfoy had sucked on my skin, there was a bright red bite mark on my skin, and I whipped my wand out to cast a glamour charm.

                “So, who was he?” Ginny asked, smirking in the mirror behind me and I turned to face her.

                “No one,” I mumbled. “Do you want to see my rooms?” I asked, trying to distract the red head. Ginny chuckled but nodded and I knew I would have more explaining to do.

                “What do you mean by rooms?” Ginny asked as she followed me from the parlour.

 

*****TZT*****

 

The ministry witch in the hall of records gawked at me as Mother retold the whole tale after providing her with a few memories to validate the story. Quite honestly, I didn’t blame her for staring but after a while it became quite annoying.

                “Do you mind?” I asked quietly and the woman shook herself before turning her eyes back to the paper work in front of her.

                “Sorry… So Hermione Granger and Blou-Hermione Zabini,” The woman muttered as she handled two files in front of her, then she nodded and moved to a gold box and laid both files inside. With a complicated wave of the witch’s wand, the files glowed bright gold and then came together. As the now singular file finished glowing, I felt a warm wave of magic wash over me and Mother nodded her head with a self-satisfied smile, but as I went to ask Mother held up her hand to silence me.

                “Is that everything Madam Murphy?” Mother questioned. The witch quickly looked over the document and then nodded, before waving her wand at the file, sending it zooming off to the relevant department.

                “Yes, that seems to be all. Do you wish to renew the announcement in the prophet?”

                “Yes, that would save us a job thank you,” Mother said and without a word, she stood and swept out of the small office and led me back to the atrium.

 

When we apparated back to the manor Mother gestured for me to sit on one of the sofas in our public sitting room.

                “I assume you were going to ask what magic affected you?” Mother said softly as she called for an elf, who promptly delivered tea. I just nodded as I poured my own tea and stirred in two sugars and quite a bit of cream. Mother nodded approvingly as she watched my hands and I carefully hid my smirk, pouring tea was child’s play. “A lot of the old families have their own… blessing ceremonies if you will. Each child is blessed with protective magics of the families own making and a plethora of others in some families,” I nodded before I took a sip of my tea, I had read about this when I decided to explore old pureblood traditions. “We Zabini’s are blessed with three, protection, knowledge and strength.” As she spoke mother turned her back and lifted her hair to reveal the three runes that ran down her spine, then with a shimmer the runes disappeared from view and she turned back to face me. “Every Zabini wears their runes in the same place and for most of us the runes have no physical affect on our magic. I believe you may be more susceptible to them however as your magic seems to resonate most deeply with Cleopatra’s own.”

                “So have the runes been there my entire life?” I asked as my hand unconsciously rubbed the back of my neck.

                “Yes and no. Yes, because no transfiguration magic can remove them, only cover them. You would have subconsciously drawn on their power when you felt like you needed it most. No, because true embodiment of those runes relies on the strength of family, hence why you felt the magic envelope you when the ministry magically acknowledged who you really are.”

 

Nipsy popped into our presence then, interrupting the conversation and as she conversed with Mother, I allowed myself a few seconds to sort the information. My thirst for knowledge had always been above and beyond the ordinary, neither my friends nor the Grangers had been able to keep up. But now things started to make sense, my love of reading from such an early age and the massive library with the private office space on the top floor. My thirst for knowledge was hereditary.

                “The interior designer is here,” Mother said softly, pulling me from my thoughts and I nodded before finishing my tea and following her to the hallway where she was warmly greeting an old but very fashionable witch. Her hair was a mess of white curls that circled her head like a halo and her green eyes were alive in a heavily wrinkled face. She wore robes of bright pink and walked with a white cane, but the energy she exuded made me wonder if the cane was for show or just a prop she’d affected with age.

                “Hermione meet Signora Bianchi,” Mother said as she broke away from the woman and indicated for me to join them. “Signora Bianchi is a very old family friend. Friend of my Mother’s actually,” Mother said softly.

                “Hermione _, sei cresciuto così tanto!_ ” Signora Bianchi fired off in rapid Italian as she swept me into a tight, perfumed hug. When she broke away, she looked at me with raised eyebrows before she turned to Mother. “ _Lei non conosce la lingua?_ ”

                “ _È una lunga storia,_ ” Mother fired back.

                “ _Minchiata!_ ” The woman exclaimed and Mother blushed slightly before she laughed while Signora Bianchi turned to me.

                “As I was saying Hermione. You’ve grown so much. You look exactly like your mother did when she was your age,” Signora Bianchi said with a soft smile which I tried to return as best I could, but I was a little overwhelmed.

                “I’m sorry Signora Bianchi-,”

                “Oh, fuck all that Signora bullshit. Call me _Zia_. It means Aunt,” Signora Bianchi said over me with a laugh and a wave of her hand.

                “Zia! Language please, not around the kids,” Mother flustered and I stifled a giggle as Zia gave me a conspiratorial wink.

                “ _Stai zitta cara_ , they’re of age are they not,” Zia said, waving away mother’s concerns.

                “Zia!” Mother exclaimed but the woman was already moving, sweeping me under her arm as she led us towards the stairs.

                “What did you say before?” I asked, curiosity burning as per usual.

                “I said that you’d grown, and then asked Portia why you don’t speak the language. Your mother tells me it’s a long story. I say bullshit,” Zia said, her booming voice echoing around the halls and I laughed quietly. “Yes, yes, laugh _piccolina_ … little one, to you, your mother tells me you don’t like my decorating!” Zia said conspiratorially and I grimaced.

                “I love your decorating Zia!” I said quickly, eager to please the grandmotherly figure. She only clicked her tongue as we turned into the East wing.

                “Then why am I here huh? I could be enjoying the weather back home, _ma no_ , I’m here in England dealing with this tepid weather you call summer. _Merda_. _Piccolina_ you must learn to lie better,” Zia asked, shaking her head and I blushed heavily.

                “No no, Zia, I do love it, I’m just not a pink girl,” I insisted. Zia only clucked her tongue and began jabbering away to herself in Italian while casting me dark looks as she threw open the door to my rooms.

 

                “Blaise!” Zia exclaimed and I poked my head around to see that Blaise had decided to host a tea party in _my_ sitting room. But before I could say anything Zia had rushed across the room to envelope my twin in a hug and then started a rapid conversation that I couldn’t follow. Malfoy was sat lounging against another window seat reading a book while Pansy, Ginny, Daphne and Tracey seemed to be having an animated discussion.

                “What the fuck are you all doing in here?” I asked to no one in particular. Malfoy looked up and gave me the same devilish smirk that had turned my legs to jelly last night while Pansy only waggled her fingers at me.

                “Blaise suggested we wait here for you,” Tracey said in explanation and I glared at my brother who was now looking at me with a mischievous glint in his eye before he whispered something to Zia.

                “Blaise I’m warning you if you’re telling her to make my room red and gold or green and silver, you won’t want to walk in here ever again. I’ve learnt some very interesting wards recently,” I snarled. Blaise blushed and gulped heavily while Zia burst out laughing.

                “Ah so much fire. You definitely inherited the Zabini spirit. Come piccolina, let us choose some colours you _do_ like _si?”_

 

 

**_Tesoro -_ Treasure**

**_sei cresciuto così tanto –_ you have grown so much**

**_Lei non conosce la lingua_ – She doesn’t speak the language**

**_È una lunga storia_ – It’s a long story**

**_Minchiata_ – Bullshit**

**_Zia_ – Aunt**

**_Stai zitta cara –_ Shut up dear**

**_Piccolina_ – little one**

**_Ma no_ – but no**

**_Merda_ \- (basically like shit/fuck/insert random swear word)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I most definitely didn't have 'Pony' by Ginuwine on repeat during that scene *hides face*. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I'm enjoying it loads more in first person too.  
> Please Reviewwwwww


	6. Chapter 5

**26th August 1998**

**10:00pm**

"I'm done," I sighed as I let myself flop into the centre of the double bed that was going to be mine for the night. Ginny and the girls found space on the rest of the bed and Blaise and Malfoy folded themselves gracefully into chairs.

"Well, at least now we won't have to worry about getting you a new wardrobe until at least next year," Pansy sighed as she rubbed her eyes.

"Why would I need one next year?" I asked. Tracey and Daphne laughed lightly while even Ginny shook her head as I propped myself up on my elbows. Blaise had his eyebrow raised but then sighed.

"Because my dear naïve sister. You're a Zabini. Surely you're aware that Mother is rated Britain's most fashionable witch at least three times a year, and when it's not Mother, it's Narcissa, styled by Mother. When the papers get hold of the fact that you're a Zabini properly, they will be following you around just like they did when you were recognisable as Hermione Granger. Only this time they won't regard you with pity when you wear the same robes twice," Blaise explained. With a sharp gasp I sat up fully, anger marring my features.

"They regarded me with pity?" I asked. Ginny winced and then laid her hand on my leg.

"Not the papers that mattered," Ginny said quietly and Pansy snorted.

"Weasley. They matter. They might not matter to you and your rag-tag bunch, but to pureblood society, they matter," Pansy sighed.

"I'm pureblood," Ginny responded automatically, but Daphne waved it away.

"You know what we mean. The Weasley family stepped back from all the bullshit that surrounds Pureblood society long before we were born Ginny." Ginny opened her mouth as if to argue but then shrugged at Daphne's words.

"We're happier for it anyway," Ginny said softly and Pansy sighed.

A melancholy settled over the group until Blaise stood up and stretched.

"How about we head out and get a drink?" Blaise suggested.

"Ugh I still feel like shit from yesterday Blaise, no thanks," Pansy sighed. Personally I agreed with her and the other girls agreed as well. Potion's were all well and good in the short term but a hangover potion only masked the pain of the hangover until it's a bearable struggle. Blaise shrugged and looked to Malfoy who glanced at me before sighing heavily.

"How about we just go play pool or something?" Malfoy suggested. At those words Blaise's eyes lit up and I wondered what sweet hell my brother had imagined.

"Orrrr, we could go in the pool. The water is charmed warm and the view at night is to kill for," Blaise suggested. Tracey sat up looking suddenly interested and I glanced at Ginny, who appeared to be internally bouncing up and down and I sighed with defeat.

"Okay," I sighed. Blaise whooped and dragged Draco from the room and the girls around me suddenly started moving to their own bags and pulling out various different swim suits to compare.

"Hermione wear the gold one!" Pansy called out over the clamour and I finally lifted my head from my bed to look at her.

"What gold one?" I asked as I sat up fully. Ginny chucked a piece of flimsy material and I felt heat rise into my cheeks as I eyed the gold swimsuit. "You're kidding. I can't let Malfoy see me in this!" I almost shrieked before thinking through my words. Movement froze around the room and my words came back to me and I groaned, flopping back onto the bed and covering my face with my hands.

"Spill it all. Now!" Ginny suddenly whispered into my ear. When I tried to cover my ears and roll over, the annoying red head intercepted my hands and then sat on my legs so I couldn't move.

"Ginnyyyy," I whined while the other three girls laughed.

"No. Spill the beans Gr-Zabini."

Conceding defeat with a sigh I opened my eyes and shoved Ginny from my lap.

"Malfoy and I are… betrothed," I said quietly, opting for the least troublesome truth. Ginny's mouth dropped open and for a beat there was silence.

"I knew it!" Pansy shouted from across the room.

"Knew what?" Ginny asked as she climbed off my lap and sat next to me, allowing me to get up.

"Draco was always a miserable sod when he was at school, but we'd known each other since we were 6 or 7 and I fancied myself having a crush on him for the majority of my formative years," Pansy said. This we all knew, but the admission still brought with it a wave of jealousy I hadn't known I could possess. "I thought for a while that Draco liked me back, until he came back in fifth year and told me we could never and would never be together and he was going to die a celibate old man because his betrothed had died during the first wizarding war. Of course, I told him that was bullshit, once a betrothed died that was it, the magic died with them, but he was insistent that his betrothal was different, wouldn't tell me why though."

"Apparently our betrothal was one that was seen to by Voldemort. He was trying to ensure he had followers in the next generation and Narcissa appealed to Lucius to have Malfoy and I matched together because we'd known each other since Malfoy was born," I answered. I saw it convenient to leave out the fact that the Parkinson's had been described as grabby but Pansy snorted.

"That and the fact that Narcissa has never liked my mother. Called her a grabby whore more than once if I recall," Pansy smirked. Her words shocked me and for a full two seconds I sat there stunned before I laughed out loud.

A loud banging interrupted my laughter and I moved to the door to open it a crack. Blaise was stood wearing green shorts with a towel slung round his shoulders with mischief in his eyes.

"Salazar's sake are you not ready yet?" Blaise grumbled.

"Does it look like I am?" I snarked back. Blaise rolled his eyes at me.

"Hurry up  _piccolina_ ," Blaise ordered and I rolled my eyes in response before shutting the door on his nose and smirking at the colourful swear words he uttered.

When I turned Ginny was stood in front of me wearing a red two-piece swimsuit pulling a kaftan over her head. When she was done, she flicked her wand at me, and I looked down as I felt a cool breeze over my skin.

"This is so revealing Ginny," I grumbled as I looked down at the gold swimsuit I was now wearing. It was a halter neck with a deep plunging neckline that ended inches above my bellybutton, but what had Ginny gawking was the view of the phoenix tattoo underneath my breasts.

"When the fuck did you get that done?" Ginny asked. Knowing what she meant I shrugged.

"Australia. It's muggle though and hurt like a bitch," I responded, wincing at the remembered feel of the tattoo gun etching the phoenix's wings across my rib cage.

"Salazar Granger… What the fuck happened to the know it all bookworm?" Pansy smirked as she chucked me a black kaftan which I gratefully pulled over my head before shrugging.

"I learned to live a little in Australia that's all… And it's Zabini btw." Pansy shrugged at me.

"Old habits die hard," Pansy said as she slung a towel over her shoulders and flung the door wide.

Blaise hadn't been lying when he said that the view was to die for. He had led us out the back doors of the significantly smaller manor and at the base of the steps lay a pool, sunken into the hill the manor was placed on.

"Tada!" Blaise crowed with a wide sweeping gesture and I shook my head at him as he immediately challenged Malfoy to a race in the pool. Ginny with her deep competitiveness, also joined in the race and I laughed as Ginny who, who was probably fitter than both boys combined through the intense quidditch training she'd been doing all summer, beat them both and had them both sulking at the end of the pool as she splashed them.

"Don't be a spoil sport Blaise," Tracey snickered as she snuck up behind Blaise and attempted to soundly push him in. A squeal rent the air as Blaise dragged Tracey in with him after catching hold of her hand as he fell. I laughed as I chucked my towel down onto a chair that was by the pool and Daphne and Pansy sat down next to me.

I was able to relax by the pool for quite a while until gradually I was the last one sat there with Ginny calling at me to jump in. I'd managed to ignore them up until this point even though the water looked incredibly inviting. I was just slightly too nervous to bare myself to Blaise and Malfoy. I knew for certain Blaise would probably blow a gasket, even though he had no right to and Malfoy… was Malfoy. I still hadn't had the opportunity to categorise what the hell was happening with Malfoy and since meeting him again a few days ago and completely deciding against allowing him to pursue me, I'd felt inexplicably drawn to him, which annoyed me no end.

Lost in my thoughts I didn't hear my brother sneak up on me but I certainly felt the chair I was in drag towards to pool quickly.

"Blaise!" I shrieked, but it was too late, because not a second later, he had upended my chair and deposited me into the water. I came up for air spluttering and glowering as I searched for my brother, only to immediately be sent into a coughing fit as his cannonball into the pool sent a wave of water into my face. "Blaise you're a fucking twat!" I snarled when I was finally able to breathe.

Ginny and the girls howled with laughter while Malfoy regarded me with an amused smirk. Blaise only laughed as he quickly swam away from me.

"Lighten up lil sis, I told you the water was divine," Blaise smirked from a safe distance away. Rolling my eyes at him I hauled myself out of the pool and whipped my kaftan over my head before locating my wand to direct a drying charm at it. When I turned back around Blaise's eyes widened. "Salazar's balls, how many tattoos do you have Hermione?" Blaise spluttered as I slipped back into the water to hide.

"Two," I said shortly.

"When?" Blaise asked and I glared at him.

"Why? You can't lecture me, you'd be a hypocrite, and I don't have to answer to you," I almost snarled. Blaise held his hands up in the air apologetically.

"Woah, woah Hermione calm down. I'm just asking," Blaise said softly as he swam closer.

"Oh… Well… I got both tattoos done in Australia. Lydia insisted I do something to break the mould of Hermione Granger, bookworm extraordinaire. I got the magical one first and then the muggle one after," I explained quietly.

Blaise pondered my expression for a few seconds and then grinned.

"Welcome to the wonderful life of a rebel  _piccolina_ ," Blaise smirked heavily, and I rolled my eyes, choosing instead to splash him liberally in the face.

It felt like hours later that we finally dragged ourselves from the magically heated pool back into the warmth of the manor, and immediately Blaise dragged Tracey off somewhere that none of us were willing to follow.

"Some things never change," Daphne and Draco said in unison before they paused, looked at each other and fell apart laughing. Ginny gawped at me in shock and I knew my own face was reflecting the same expression.

"What?" Pansy asked, her dark eyes glinting with mirth as she looked between us.

"I don't think I've ever seen Malfoy laugh before," Ginny stage whispered.

"Oi Weaslette, I heard that," Draco said softly, throwing a wink in my direction as he caught my eye. Pansy turned a sinful smirk in my direction as she acknowledged the wink and I rolled my eyes before walking off up the stairs in a huff. The group behind me laughed but followed me to the bedrooms.

"You do realise that he's going to do everything he can to charm you right?" Daphne whispered in my ear as Malfoy sauntered off down the corridor towards Blaise's rooms.

"Why though, he hated me," I sighed heavily as I pushed open my bedroom door.

"I don't think Draco ever truly hated you Hermione," Pansy said quietly, and I frowned at her.

"If memory serves me, he wished me dead in second year. If that's not hate I don't know what it," I countered but Pansy scoffed.

"Yeah, he did, but I found him fucking crying when you were petrified. He sniffled something about how his father was proud you'd been petrified, and Draco hated it. Then I caught him sneaking off to the hospital wing when no one was looking," Pansy said nonchalantly. Disbelieving I shook my head.

"Regardless of his tears, there's still a long way to go to undo the damage he did. He apologised and I'm trying to forgive him, but I'm not the sort to forget very easily," I groaned. Pansy rolled her eyes at me as she sat on the end of the bed and crossed her legs daintily.

"I'm not pretending to ever know the motivations of Draco Malfoy, he is an enigma to us all, but, with his Father dead both he and Narcissa have been given a chance to be the people they want to be and not the people Lucius demanded they were. Draco wants that chance, let him prove himself to you," Pansy spoke softly. Interestingly, I saw myself in the protective set of Pansy's shoulders and I realised that Pansy was like me when it came to her boys. There was nothing I wouldn't do to make sure Ron and Harry were happy. We'd already been to the end of the earth and back, and I'd do it all again just for them.

"I'll try," I answered softly.

*****TZT*****

I woke up with a start, chest heaving and the ghost of a scream on my face.

"Hermione?" Ginny whispered sleepily from beside me on the bed and I remembered where I was and cancelled my silencing spell with a casual flick of my fingers. I'd become so adept at casting the silencing spell and its counter charm that I could perform the spell without my wand.

"It's okay Gin, just a nightmare. Go back to sleep," I whispered.

"Okay… Na-night," Ginny breathed and then fell back into soft snores. Gently I climbed out of bed, wrapped myself in a dressing gown and padded out of the room quietly.

Bellatrix Lestrange was a frequent visitor of my nightmares, along with Greyback, after what he did to Lavender and of course Voldemort's happy grimace when he thought he'd killed Harry, but I thought I'd conquered the Nightmares recently. When a Nightmare started now, I knew it was my own subconscious trying to deal with the trauma and that had taken away some of the realness of the Nightmare, but this time I couldn't remember that it was in the past. I felt like I was very much trapped inside the dream, underneath Bellatrix's wand as she crucio'd me repeatedly.

Operating on autopilot I wandered the house until I found myself standing on the back patio looking out at the star speckled sky.

"Can't sleep?" A voice said from the shadows and I jumped about a mile and turned, my wand instantly in my hand as a non-verbal lumos lit the shadows. Under the glare of my wand's light I saw Malfoy sat a few feet away from the door wearing what looked like a pair of muggle jogging bottoms underneath a dressing gown that revealed a strip of his pale chest.

"Malfoy you frightened me half to death," I snapped as my heart rate slowed.

"You've fought worse than me Granger," Malfoy said softly as I lowered my wand. As I went to reply he raised a hand to cut me off. "I know, I know. It's Zabini, not Granger… old habits…" Malfoy said, waving away my concern and I rolled my eyes and turned away from him.

"Why are you out here?" I asked.

"Why are  _you_ out here?" Malfoy countered, and I gritted my teeth against the scathing retort I was going to fling.

"I asked first."

"And I'm a Slytherin, not a Gryffindor, I'm not going to be spilling my secrets without secrets in return," Malfoy said candidly, rolling my eyes I continued to face away from him.

"Well excuse me for thinking we were going to be adults about it," I said under my breath. There was silence for a few seconds then I heard Malfoy sigh.

"Haven't you had enough of being an adult?" Malfoy said softly from right behind me and I jumped, turning and shrieking as I landed a hard smack on his bare chest.

Malfoy didn't react as my hand struck him and for a second, I was frozen, trapped in his grey gaze as he looked down on me, my hand still resting on his chest, inches away from a criss-crossing network of scars. Then I remembered myself and removed my hand from his chest and took a liberal step back.

"Wait…" Malfoy said quickly as he caught my hand, stopping my movement and keeping me closer than I would have liked. Malfoy's eyes danced across my face, settling on my lips before he licked his own and softly bit into his full lower lip with perfect teeth. Shaking my head against what I knew he was about to do I stepped back as far as I was able, and Malfoy looked back up at me. "I'm out here, because I have Nightmares Granger… Nightmares about all the things that made me an adult far before I was ready," Malfoy murmured. His words were as quiet as a breath, just a hum on the cooling breeze that blew around us. Then his face changed, and he turned, striding away from me as he fisted his hands in his hair. "Nightmares, that won't fucking go away and it's not just that, it's all the things I can't bear to look at anymore-."

"Malfoy."

"-I could barely sit and eat at your Mother's dining room table without picturing V-Voldemort at the head of the table-."

"Malfoy."

"I can't even fucking look at a  _snake_. I'm a Slytherin… who can't look at a snake-."

"Draco." The soft call of his given name froze Malfoy in his tracks and he turned to look at me in shock.

"You called me Draco," Malfoy breathed but I didn't acknowledge his realisation, instead I was bracing myself to be vulnerable towards the one person I could have counted on to parade my vulnerability from the rooftops.

"I get them too… The Nightmares. When I went to Australia I learned a lot about how to find peace with them, and I usually work through a routine of locking them away before I sleep. Come on I'll tell you how to do it, if you want," I said as I stretched out my hand.

Malfoy's eyes widened as he looked at my hand but then he took it and allowed me to lead him down onto the grass where I lay down and looked at the sky. Next to me I felt Malfoy lie down and I closed my eyes and began to breathe.

"I start by just breathing deeply. Then I picture the scene of my Nightmares… For me I have one of two depending on how I feel… Bathilda Bagshot's house or…erm…" I hesitated, remembering who I was talking to.

"Or the Manor… You can say it… It's the scene of all my Nightmares," Malfoy whispered beside me as he took my hand in his gently.

Clearing my throat I turned my thoughts inwards again.

"So once I have the scene I force myself to go in, and each room contains one of my nightmares," As I spoke I pictured myself entering Bathilda Bagshot's house in winter with Harry and tried to embrace the loneliness I'd felt that day.

In my mind's eye I visualised the bloodstained door and heard the phantom growls of the werewolf and steeling myself I pushed my way into a room. Holding my breath I counted to five as I surveyed the scene of Greyback mutilating Lavender's body and then I turned my back on the madness and shut the door firmly, locking it from the outside.

"What do you do in the rooms?" Malfoy breathed from next to me and I suddenly remembered I was supposed to be taking him through everything.

"I stand there and I watch the scene for a few seconds. I hold my breath on each inhale and exhale and then I turn, walk away and lock it from the outside."

"And when you've done them all?"

"I walk out of the scene and lock the house away and shove it deep down into my mind," I said calmly.

Malfoy was quiet for a few second and I could hear him trying to control his breathing.

"And does it keep the Nightmares away?" Malfoy asked.

"Most times, sometimes it doesn't, but it makes the Nightmare more bearable. I push my dream to work in the same way as the mind training," I answered. Malfoy's hand tightened around my own and I sighed before subjecting myself to each of my Nightmares, each getting steadily worse until Bellatrix's wild hair danced in front of my eyes. Malfoy heard my breath stutter and he squeezed my hand tightly.

"I'm sorry she hurt you," Malfoy whispered. At his words, my eyes snapped open and I looked across at the blonde who had caused me years of pain.

"You couldn't have stopped her," I breathed as his grey eyes met my own and held them unflinchingly.

"Even still… I'm sorry. That moment…" Malfoy took a shuddering breath and looked away before he sat up, hugging one of his knees to his chest with the hand that wasn't gripping my own.

"You don't have to say anything else. That was one of the few things that I didn't blame you for. You did enough by not identifying us right away. If you had Voldemort would have been called and Harry would have died then and there," I whispered as I mimicked his seating position.

"I'm glad he's dead," Malfoy said quietly, and I nodded as I squeezed his hand.

"Aren't we all?"

For a few more moments we sat in silence before Malfoy got to his feet and held out a hand for me to take to help me up.

"We should head back inside, I'm sure tomorrow is going to be busy for you," Malfoy said with a smirk on his face.

"I have no idea what Mother will have planned for me but I'm sure you're correct," I said with a heavy sigh, before I followed Malfoy inside.

**28th August 1998**

**12:00**

"Sweet circe, this room is to die for," Ginny breathed as we stepped into my new bedroom back at Zabini manor. Zia hadn't been able to stay long and so we had missed her departure, but she had done everything she had promised with my bedroom.

The layout was still the same, but gone was the monstrous pink, in its stead I had a soft and thick cream carpet and heavy cream drapes at the window, pale lilac walls and even the paintings had been replaced with more scenic views. My bed was still a four-poster, but it was larger and was instead made of white-washed wood. As I noticed that the bed was different, I realised that all my furniture had been updated and replaced with the same colour wood as my bed and I couldn't help but bite my lip when I thought about how much it had all cost.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked quietly as she noticed my face.

"This is all just so much," I whispered, gesturing around me. Ginny nodded in understanding as she sat down on the ottoman at the end of my bed and patted next to her.

"I know you're struggling with this and if I'm honest, it's completely mind-blowing to me, but your mother thought she'd lost you and this room would have been a ghost to her. Now she's got you back she wants to show you how much she's missed you and how much she loves you and purebloods of the Zabini calibre show affection in many ways and one of those ways is by making sure that the object of that affection never has to want for anything," Ginny said wisely.

"How in the hell do you know that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at the girl sat next to me.

"Easy. I asked Blaise," Ginny smirked. At that I rolled my eyes.

"And he told you all that?" I questioned. Blaise was a Slytherin through and through, I knew he wouldn't answer without something to gain.

"I may have had to give him a few stories about you to get him to open up," Ginny said mischievously, and my mouth popped open before I walloped her arm.

"You fucking traitor," I shouted as the red-head shot up out of her seat and ran into my sitting room.

"I did you a favour!" Ginny called back over her shoulder as she laughed gleefully.

"How? By spilling my secrets to my brother? How about I go tell Ron a few secrets about you and Harry?!" I shouted after her as we raced through the house towards the back gardens.

"You wouldn't dare Hermione! I didn't tell him anything that bad!" Ginny screeched. As she neared the steps she accioed a broom and leapt from the top step taking to the air, where she knew I wouldn't follow her.

Hovering twenty feet in the air above me when I made it outside, she cackled gleefully until I withdrew my wand and aimed it warningly. Ginny took off then with a yelp and I snickered as I stowed my wand back in the holster on my hip.

"What did She-Weasley do today?" Malfoy's baritone murmured from behind me and I turned quickly to look at him. Malfoy wore his signature smirk as he looked at me, his mirth showing in his eyes underneath stray strands of his hair and I felt my breath almost catch in my throat before I turned away to hide the blush that appeared on my skin.

"She's been giving Blaise ammunition," I groused, crossing my arms as Malfoy summoned a broom and shouldered it as he began to walk towards the steps. As he strolled ahead of me I found my eyes straying down the strong lines of his back as his muscles rippled under an old Slytherin tee-shirt and almost drifting to his bum, before I caught myself and returned my eyes to safe territory before he turned to face me and tutted.

"That's a dangerous thing to give Blaise. Don't worry I'll get her for you, and if you ever need ammunition against Blaise, I've got eighteen years' worth of that stored up here," Malfoy winked, tapping his forehead as he took off on his broom the way he did all those years ago when we were 11 and he'd threatened to throw Neville's Remembrall on the roof.

"Attractive little bugger isn't he," Blaise smirked from next to me. Internally I groaned before I turned my eyes on my twin brother.

"What do you mean Blaise?" I asked warily.

"Well Ginny told me how that was probably the singularly most attractive thing you ever saw Malfoy do," Blaise breathed into my ear and before I could respond he took off with a cackle.

**AN: I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for the delay on this chapter. I'm coming into the final year of my doctorate and my work-load has increased sooooo much so please bear with me, I haven't abandoned the story! Also I hope you enjoyed the reference to the first harry potter film. I remember thinking that move was so cool when the film first came out. Pleaseee review, I know I've left you hanging for far too long**


End file.
